Becoming Reality
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: From video games, to fanfictions, to books, then coming to our world! Join Estra as she battles against the Covenant along side friends and family in our world and watch as she learns things and earns respect. Join the journey of a lifetime... *Rated T for swearing.*
1. The Covenant

**This is a story I wrote a long time ago. And by that I mean like, when I was ten. So, the spelling is probably bad along with the grammar, but I decided to put it up here anyway. A chapter will be added every other day until I reach where I left off (just a warning, I may not continue it but at the same time I may, so keep a look out when i reach the end). Anyway, enjoy everybody!**

* * *

The Covenant closed in. The Marines kept from shaking. They knew very well they were outnumbered seven to one. Ellie took a deep breath.

"We need Spartans," she muttered.

"And you need to think realistically," her brother, Narthan, said to her in a low voice. The Sergeant chuckled nervously.

"She may be the only one thinking realistically, 'cause if we don't have a miracle soon, we're dead," he said. Narthan nodded. It was true. They were going to die. How'd they get themselves into this? It had come out of nowhere. Well, we came quite a ways into the story. So let's go to the beginning of this conflict…

...

Estra walked down the path skipping, it was the last day of school and she excited. She didn't have to do school for a whole 104 days! She took a deep breath and entered her house. Well, really the garage. But then she entered the house.

"Hey Es," her sister Ellie said from the computer desk.

"Hey El," Estra said. She ran up the stairs and hung her backpack on the hook outside her door. She walked into her room and sighed. She quickly opened the window and started walking to her bookshelf. But then walked quickly back to the window. She climbed onto her desk and looked out.

They sky was darkening. She groaned. Not only had the forecast said that it would be sunny all day, but she was planning to go to the park today. And it wasn't going to be fun with the sky being dark. She shrugged. Oh well, she'd find something else to do.

She hopped down from the desk and walked over to her bookshelf. She took out, 'The Cole Protocol,' one of her favorite Halo books. Incase you don't know, Halo is an Xbox360 game. A storyline in which Estra paid much attention. She had read this book before but she liked to read books twice to get some deeper meanings. That, and she was out of books to read, so she was rereading some.

She had just about sat down in her chair to start off at one of the last pages when the ground shook and the book jumped out of her hands. She ran to her window. For it had the best view of the neighborhood, and the world in her mind, to see what was happening.

The ground started to crack. And the sky's dark clouds flickered with the light of purple flashes. The wind blew Estra's ponytail wildly. People were on the streets looking upwards. Estra lost her breath as four giant things jumped down from the sky. People screamed. Estra ran out of her room and down the stairs. She ran through the garage and outside. She blinked once, twice, three times. It looked like Elites.

"Fowl human filth! Prepare to be wiped clean!" one said in a harsh voice. Estra was joined by her older siblings. Ellie, Narthan, and Anna. They stared.

"That's not possible, it's a game." Estra nodded.

"Yeah. And I think the game just became real," Ellie said. Estra walked back to the house. But as soon was she was unseen she ran upstairs. She opened her chest. Inside were her father's army duel-weld swords. She took them out.

She had trained herself to weld them. She tied the belt around her waist and put the swords inside. She probably wouldn't need them, but better safe them sorry. She then ran back outside. Everyone was watching in horror as an Elite, as it seemed to be, interrogated a little girl. Estra ran up and took out her swords. More for show then to really use though.

"Hey!" she shouted to get his attention. He growled and looked down at her. "She's to young to know what you want to know. What is it you want? I shall tell you." The Elite tossed away the little girl. She ran to her family. The Elite grabbed Estra. Estra dropped her swords. She didn't squirm. If she acted to scared, it might just make it worse.

"Where is your ruler?" he asked.

"At the North Pole, if you get me a map, I could show you." The Elite snarled. Someone handed her a map with shaking hands. Estra turned it around and pointed him to it. "Right there. At the tippy top of the world." The Elite dropped her and they walked away. And then they were gone.

"That was close," someone said from behind. Estra nodded. She picked up her swords and put them back.

"Where'd you get those?" Ellie asked.

"Dad gave 'em to me," she said walking back to the house. Ellie growled and everyone went home. As Estra got ready for bed something told her that this wasn't over yet. It wasn't even close to being so. These Elites, because that was what they were, wanted more than their leader. And so my readers, it begins…

...

That night a loud noise woke Estra up. She sat up in her bed. She twisted and stood. She quickly got dressed, got on her boots (which she kept upstairs), put the belt on, put the swords into their sheaths, and then climbed out the window. The roof was right there. She moved swiftly and quietly to the roof right above the driveway. She ran down, jumped onto the roof of her sister, Anna's, car, and then jumped to the ground.

She ran down the street and turned right. She stopped as she ducked behind a bush. She looked around. Nothing. She kept on running until she came to the park. She quickly ducked behind another bush. She peeked through a little opening in the leaves.

"That little filth lied to us!" an Elite said. More of them snarled. Estra gulped. She was in big trouble.

"Sir, sir," said a squeaky voice. She guessed it was a Grunt. The Elite snarled.

"What is it?" The grunt jumped back.

"Um, sir, we found this," the Grunt said handing him a peace of paper. The Elite looked it over. He tossed it to the ground.

"Go and do your job little Unggoy," he said. The Grunt murmured and jogged away. The Elite turned to the others. "We must kill the human." The other Elites growled in agreement. Estra crawled to the gate of the park. A hand grabbed her leg. She looked back. All she could see was a shape. But she didn't care what it was.

It raised Estra to her feet and led her over to the Elites. They looked down at her. The one who had asked her about their leader snarled. Estra grinned.

"You!" he said.

"Yes?" Estra said. He growled. He turned to the others.

"Call in the Prophets!" Estra blinked. Three lights beamed and three creatures appeared.

"Who are you?" Estra asked finally looking up as the light disappeared.

"We are the Prophets Truth, Regret, and Mercy!" said a harsh voice. Estra looked up at them. They didn't look like the Prophets. But yet, they did. But then again, it was dark. So she couldn't tell. Estra looked down and forced herself not to shake. Her worst nightmare had come true. The Covenant was real and was going to kill people. Lots and lots, of people. She looked at them.

"What do you want with us?" she asked.

"That's just it, we don't want you. We want you gone," one said one flouting forward in his hover chair. Estra growled.

"I wont let you destroy us, neither will our defenses," she said.

"Really? Please, tell us of these defenses," he said. She shook her head.

"The only thing you'll get out of me is where to find Santa Clause, which you most probably did going to the North Pole." She grinned with a chuckle. The Elite snarled and started to walk over to her. The Prophet placed his hand on the Elite's chest.

"No. She may be of use to us yet," he said.

"But Higher ark…"

"No buts Naro," the Prophet said.

"Yes, Prophet of Truth." Estra snarled and spat in Truth's direction.

"More like Prophet of Lies if you ask me," Estra said. The Elites started over to her. Truth raised his hand.

"Peace Sangheilis," he said. They stopped. "I want to keep her alive." Estra chuckled. But said nothing.

"Kig-Yar, take the human away and bound her. We don't want her escaping," another Prophet said. And by the voice it sounded like Mercy. The creature behind Estra, which she guessed was a Jackal, squeaked and took Estra away to a tree. And then tied her with chains.

She looked up at the sky. It was still covered up by the dark cloud the, Covenant, made. But a bright star shown through all the darkness. Estra stared at it until the clouds covered it. She sighed and looked around her. Yup, it was the Covenant all right. She counted. Yup, all seven.

Brutes, Elites, Grunts, Jackals, Drones, Engineers, and Hunters. Well, eight if you counted the Prophets. She sighed. This wasn't going to be fun.

She stood and looked around the tree at her cuffs. She thought a moment. She snickered. She kicked a small metal rod into her mouth. She spit it into her hands. The light shown over in the East. She fiddled with the metal in the lock so she could free herself before the Prophets did something to her. She quickly, but quietly, got away and home. The sun had risen. That much she could tell.

She looked up. The dark clouds moved. More ships. Estra ran faster to her house. People were on their front lawns talking. Estra ran up to her siblings. They looked upset.

Estra! There you are, where were you?" Ellie asked.

"Their camp is at the park! They're planning to invade us! Look!" she pointed upwards. They clouds swirled quickly. Everyone gasped. Estra looked up. A piece of the clouds shown red not far off. Then, a streak shot down to the ground.

"Oh no," Ellie murmured. Estra gasped. They were glassing them! Estra took three steps back. It was heading for them!

"Run! Run back! Ran away from it!" Estra screamed. Everyone ran away screaming. Estra could feel as well as hear the pounding of feet as people joined in the running. Screams of children, babies crying, parents telling their children that it would be ok, people panting, people praying, and the plasma glassing the planet, all these noises filled Estra's ears as she ran. She blinked and a scared tear ran down her cheek. Suddenly, she tripped. Everything turned back…

...

Estra opened her eyes. People surrounded her. They were talking. Before she sat up she looked around. She was outside. Tents were around her. It seemed she was in a camp of some kind. Marines walked around with guns.

Estra sat up and looked around her. Her siblings were talking to someone. A Sergeant so it seemed. They were only nodding. He walked away and they followed. He handed Narthan a gun, and then her sisters. Estra didn't say anything, just watched as her siblings were told how to hold them and were given knives.

Estra stood up and walked over. She stopped about 20 paces away. They didn't look over at her. They didn't want to do this. But it seemed they were running out of Marines and so they had to pick up a gun and help out.

"You'll be closer to the back with your friends, but we still need you," the Sergeant said. (In case you wanna know, he kinda sounds like Carter, Noble One.) Narthan nodded. Her sisters nodded to. He sighed and put his hand on Narthan's shoulder. He smiled back at Anna and Ellie. "Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on you until you get the hang of it." They nodded. He then noticed Estra standing there.

"They're gonna fight?" Estra said. He nodded.

"Yes. They are legally old enough to fight," he said. "They just need to get the hang of it." Estra glanced over at them. They wouldn't look over at her. They were worried. Estra looked the Sergeant in the eye and crossed her arms.

"What? I ain't good enough for ya?" she said. He chuckled and kneeled down to her level.

"No kid. It's just legally we can't take you in. You're to young," he said. Estra scoffed.

"I figured that by the time aliens invaded us most things wouldn't have to be legalized," she said. The Sergeant sighed.

"Yeah well, even if I could, I wouldn't let you. You're to young for this kid." Estra couldn't keep from glaring, just a little.

"I am not, and don't call me kid," she said. Estra turned around and walked away. The Sergeant turned to her siblings with a smile.

"She's got strive, I'll give her that," he said. They nodded but said nothing. Estra stopped by a bunch of kids. They were no older than eight or so.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting on a rock.

"We're scared that we might lose, and if we lose everyone will die," said a little girl.

"Yeah. And our families are fighting in the war," said a little boy that sat next to her. Estra chuckled. They stared at her.

"There is always hope guys, you wanna hear a story about this kinda thing?" They all nodded. "All right then, this is the story of a war kinda like this one. But, there was a man, a man named John, Spartan one-one-seven…" and so she told the story of Halo. Even Halo ODST and Halo Reach.

"But what about the end of the third one?" the little boy, who's name was James, asked. Estra chuckled.

"Well, as you remembered. The portal closed, but what I didn't say was the only half of the ship got through. And Chief's half was the one that stayed behind." They all gasped. "On Earth they had a monument to those that had died in the war. Including Johnson, Miranda, and Captain Keyes." They all smiled at this. "At the end of the meeting, Lord Hood said the Thel, 'I can never forgive you for what you did to my people',"-Everyone stopped as Estra spoke this part-" 'But I thank you. For staying by him, all the way.' He sighed. 'It's hard to believe he's dead.' The Arbiter looked up and said, 'were it so easy.'…"

"Didn't he say that earlier?" Dave, another kid, said. Estra nodded. Every child 'shushed' him and Estra continued.

"But before the Arbiter walked onto his ship. He turned around to Lord Hood and said, 'Maybe it's so hard to believe, because he's not really dead.' He shrugged and left. Leaving Lord Hood thinking on that."-The children started to get up-"Where are you going? It's not over yet?" They all quickly sat down.

"Tell us the rest! Tell us the rest!" they said together. Estra nodded chuckling.

"All right. Chief turned on his lights to see in the darkened ship. 'Chief?' Cortana said. 'I thought I lost you.' Chief only nodded. He slowly made his way to the cryo room. He turned off his lights and looked at Cortana. 'I sent out a distress call but, it could be years before anyone finds us.' Chief nodded and placed his gun in the cryo pod. He looked back at Cortana as he slipped into it. 'Wake me, when you need me.' 'I'll miss you Chief,' Cortana said. But Chief, was already in cryo sleep."

"What next?" Estra shook her head.

"Nothing. That's it," she said standing. They sighed and stood up. Estra noticed everyone looking at her. "What?" Everyone kept on moving. Ellie walked up to her and smiled.

"I liked the line you added for the Arbiter, and that story seemed to light up everyone's hopes," she said. Estra shrugged.

"It was just a story," she said. Anna chuckled.

"Yes, but even stories can bring hope to people's minds," Anna commented. Estra nodded.

"I guess." They chuckled and left. Estra sighed. The ground rumbled.

"We're under attack Sergeant!" the lookout, who was in a tall tree, shouted down from his spot. The Sergeant nodded.

"Let's go people!" he yelled. The children all shook. "Hey!" he said placing a hand on Estra's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Would you take the children somewhere safe?" Estra nodded.

"I'm on it sir!" He nodded sharply and ran off. Estra ran over to the children. Who were now all huddled together. "Come on. I gotta get you guys outta here." They nodded and followed her. Estra took them through a tent. They stopped. A grenade! "Kneel like this, quickly." Estra kneeled on both knees. "Cover yours heads and curl up! Now! Now!" Estra shouted. She covered her head with her arms and moved her head over her knees.

She took the kids far away from the battle sight. She looked back. They were out numbered three to one. Estra growled and took the kids farther. She hid the kids in a bunch of bushes.

"You guys have to stay here, ok?" They nodded. Estra ran off. She had heard pounding earlier. Now, where had it come from? She stopped running. A Scarab. She ran up to it and grabbed the leg. She climbed up, being careful not to fall off. She climbed higher and higher.

She looked over the edge and then pulled herself up. She took out her swords and looked around. Still nothing. She quickly, but quietly, ran over to a corner and looked around it. Five Elites, two Grunts, and one Jackal. She took a deep breath.

She took out her knife and threw it at the Jackal. She couldn't deal with a sniper right now. She ran out and cut off three Elite heads. She looked around. The last two Elites snarled and took out their energy swords. The Grunt took out its plasma pistol. Estra jumped into the air and stabbed one Elite. It fell to the ground, dead. The last one fought a bit harder.

It roared and charged at her. She jumped into the air, just barley making it over him. He growled and turned around. He threw an energy knife at her. She dodged. But not fast enough. It skimmed the side of her face. She cursed and turned to the Elite with a bleeding right side. She ran at him and stabbed him through the heart. She turned to the Grunt. She held her sword up to him.

"How many more are on here?" she asked. He shook. "I said how many more?!"

"None. Just us and the driver on the lower deck. We were told to pick up the others. There was no need for more," he said. Estra nodded.

"Thank you. I shall not kill you. I want you to send Truth a message." He nodded shakingly. "Good. Tell him, that Estra sends her regards, and that she thanks him for the Scarab." The Grunt nodded. "Thank you. Now, take me to the driver." He nodded and led her to the lower deck.

"Excuse me sir," he said.

"What?" The Elite said harshly.

"Someone wants to talk to you." The Elite turned. But all he saw was a sword in his face. She turned to the Grunt.

"Good. Now,"-she raised her sword-"get off and give Truth my message!" He nodded and ran off. She turned around and sighed. "I should've asked him for driving lessons."

She put her hand on the lighted circle. She moved it. The gun control. She poked the middle and it shot. She hummed thoughtfully and looked to her right. She put her hand on the other one. She turned it. The legs twisted. She pushed on it, they moved backward. She stopped and pushed forward, heading in the right way. She grinned.

"Now that's more like it," she said. She stopped by the bushes and lowered the Scarab. She leaned out and shouted: "Kids! Guys it's me!" They stood and smiled. "Come on! All aboard!" They cheered and climbed on, with help from Estra of course. She drove it to the camp. The Sergeant looked up and gulped.

"Oh shit," he muttered. Ellie looked up and stared. Estra aimed the gun at the Covenant ground unites.

"Bye-bye," she murmured and blew 'em to kingdom-come! Everyone cheered.

"I don't know who high-jacked it! But by golly they should get a medal!" the Sergeant shouted. Everyone charged into the battle. Estra whooped and shot the Covies outta the sky! When the battle was won, she lowered the Scarab.

"Whoo-rah!" Estra shouted with glee. She turned around. "Come on guys." Her and children walked up to the upper deck. The Sergeant stared.

"You high-jacked it?" he asked. Estra just smiled. She crossed her arms.

"Yes."

"What happened to you?" he asked. Estra lowered her head and touched the scar on the right side of her face. The skin on her temple and part of her cheek was gone, and even some of her hair was missing. She looked up.

"Had to fight my way in here sir," she said flatly. He nodded.

"Well than, come on. Park this baby and show someone how to drive it." He walked away.

"Sir," she said sharply. He turned. She started to open her mouth but then shut it. "Yes sir," she muttered. She turned around and went to the lower deck. She 'parked' it and then showed a Privet how to drive it.

Estra sat around a fire and stared at the flames. She hadn't seen her siblings since the beginning of the battle. She looked up. Ellie and Narthan sat around the fire with her. But, what about Anna?

"Where's Anna?" They only looked at her. Estra blinked once, twice, three times and then got up and walked away without a word. She leaned against a tree about 40 paces away from the camp and looked up. She still couldn't see the moon, but she could still see that one star. She sighed and looked at the ground. She had lost her sister, what next? Everyone she knew in her life would be gone? She groaned.

"I heard about you sister," said the Sergeants voice. He sounded sorry. Estra only shifted in reply to his presence. He walked into view and looked down at her. Estra blinked slowly. But still said nothing. He sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry if that angers you, but we don't…"

"Have enough people, I know. But that's not what bugs me," she muttered. He looked down at her again. She had no expression. She was blank, quiet, quick, stealthy, and completely Marine, but he wouldn't let her fight. Not matter how much she could take it.

"I can't have you fight, you know that. You couldn't…"

"Handle myself?" she finished. "That's what they all said. That's what everyone ever says. I can't handle myself, I can't take it, I'm not old enough, I'm not tall enough, I'm not big enough, and I'm just to young. Those are always the issues with me." He blinked.

"That's not what I meant ki.. er, what's your name?"

"Estra. Estra Sacrenty." He paused.

"Estra, that's not what I mean. It's just that, well…"

"I said the reasons already, you don't have to repeat it," Estra said. He sighed.

"Yeah. But let me say this, you are one hell of a kid Estra. You sure are. You are completely Marine type, but…"

"Don't say it. I'm to young to be in the Marines." He nodded.

"Yes. But you sure know how to handle yourself, and this scar"-he skimmed it with his finger slightly-"Proves that more than any words every could." Estra gave a half smile.

"Thanks," she said. He chuckled.

"I'll see ya later Estra," he said and walked off. Estra looked up. That star was still there. She had watched it since she was little. And it was her hope now. She took a deep breath and walked back. She sat around the fire and stared at the fire.

"What happened?" Narthan asked looking at her scar. She grinned.

"I high-jacked a Scarab and got this as an 'I Hate You' gift," she said. Narthan chuckled.

"Nice." Ellie smiled.

"What he said." Estra laughed. The day came to an end. But the story continues of course…

...**  
**

The Unggoy ran in and fell to his knees. Truth and the other Prophets looked down at him. He was panting and looked as if he carried something important in his mind.

"What news do you bring Unggoy?" He stood.

"Estra sends her regards, and thanks you for the Scarab," he said. Truth growled and pounded his fist on the arm of his chair.

"Demons!" he screamed. "Curse you! You have brought her upon us!" The Grunt ran out of the room quickly to spread the news that this war, was far from won. Extremely far from won…

...

Estra walked through the Covie bodies. Looking at them with a careful eye. She knew they were dead, but she still didn't want to miss anything. She stopped and kneeled. She picked up a copper coin. It had the number 7 on the back and some words on the other side. She put it in her pocket and then walked back to camp. The Sergeant and two other Marines were talking. She passed them without even glancing in their direction.

She continued to walk into the forest. She was thinking so hard, that she wasn't paying attention. Halo was coming true, everything she knew, was about to change. Had changed, and was about to get worse, and worse, and worse, and worse, and worse before it got any better. If, it got any better. She sighed and stopped.

She looked around. The forest was dark, and they sky was covered in black clouds, she continued to walk. She remembered when skies were clear, and everything was normal. But it wasn't going to be anything like that anymore. She sighed.

She closed her eyes and thought about how everything had changed in the last day and a half or so. It had gone from the best day in her life, the first day of summer, to the worst day in the history of the world. She sighed and looked around. Everything had changed. She stopped walking. A twig snapped. She twisted the handle of her left sword. She looked around. Had someone followed her? Someone was behind her. She turned around and aimed her sword at them. It was a boy, a boy around her age. He looked at her.

"Who are you? State your name boy!" Estra demanded.

"Roy, Roy Gibson, who are you?"

"I am Estra, Estra Sacrenty, why did you sneak up on me?"

"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. My family got attacked and is now dead. I was looking for a place to stay for awhile." Estra let down her sword.

"Come, I stay at a camp of Marines, follow me," she told him. He nodded and did so. The Sergeant looked back at her and blinked.

"Who's your friend?" he asked. Estra raised her sword to his face.

"First off, he's not my friend. And second, his name's Roy," she said.

"Got it," the Sergeant said. Estra put back her sword with a twist. She nodded sharply and went back to walking.

"What's eating her?"

"We're no really sure."

"I heard that!" The Sergeant chuckled.

"She's just a bit uptight," he said. Estra growled.

"You bet I'm uptight," she muttered to herself and walked into the forest. She took the coin out of her pocket and sat down on a tree stump. She flipped it over in her hands. She sighed and put it back into her pocket and kept on walking. She walked for a while before stopping. She looked around and groaned. She might have walked a little to far. Ok, a lot to far. She turned around and thought a moment. Had she turned at all? She figured that she hadn't and walked back.

Why hadn't she paid attention? Oh yeah, she never paid attention! She cursed herself and continued to walk. She stopped at the sound of gunshots. She ran. She ducked behind a tree as a bullet almost hit her. She let out the breath she had been holding and looked around the tree's trunk to see what was happening.

Ten Elites had invaded the camp along with five Grunts and two Jackals. Estra grinned. One of the Grunts was the one she had seen on the Scarab. An Elite dragged back the Sergeant. The lead Elite grabbed his collar and snarled at him.

"State your name human," he demanded. Estra rolled her eyes. It was Naro.

"James Handan," he said. Naro breathed into his face.

"Where is the human you call, Estra?" he asked.

"I don't know, she left a few minutes ago, no one's seen her since."

"You are lying to me!" the Elite said shaking him hard.

"What do you want with her?" Narthan asked. The Elite tossed down James and pick Narthan up. Naro brought Narthan's face up to his and snarled quietly.

"The Prophets want her dead," he told him quietly. The Elite tossed Narthan to the ground. Estra rolled her eyes. She rapped her arms around the tree and climbed until she reached a branch she could sit on.

"Hey Naro! Find me!" she shouted. The Elites looked around and Estra chuckled.

"Where are you?"

"Find me!" He snarled. Everyone started looking for her. "You are so cold it's not even funny! Oh wait, it is!" The Elite roared.

"You will die, today!" he yelled.

"Right sure, you try that," she said. She grabbed the trunk and stood up. She took a worried deep breath and leaned over to the nearest tree. She leaned back, let go, ran, jumped, and quickly grabbed onto the nest tree. "Whoa." They looked up.

"You little sneak!" Naro snarled through his mandibles. Estra grinned. She stood again and jumped. A was a little easier this time. She did it again.

"Catch me!" she shouted and jumped again. They went after her. She jumped again. She climbed higher. She nearly shrieked as she neared the top. She held on and laughed down at him. "Sucker! How do ya like me now?"

"I don't," he said. She turned around. He was standing on a hoverboard grinning at her. She smiled.

"How'd I know you'd do that?" She stepped off the branch she was standing on and held tightly to the top of the tree. She landed on a branch and held onto the top still. He lowered himself. "Hold this, will ya?" She handed him the tree. He gave her a puzzled look. She pressed the button that deactivated the anti-gravity on the hoverboard. The board dropped and he went flying. "Have a nice trip!" she shouted laughing. She clung to the tree's trunk. Now what?

She heard gunshots, all human, below her. Someone came up on the hoverboard. It was Roy.

"Need some help?" he asked. She chuckled.

"Yes, thank you," she said stepping onto it. He lowered and they landed. She stepped off and sighed.

"I love the ground right now," she said. Roy laughed. James looked up at the trees and grinned at her.

"Jeez kid, how'd you do that?"

"I'm not sure," she said. Everyone laughed. A Marine pushed a Grunt forward.

"Sir, we found him, he was trying to run off." He kneeled and looked around. He stopped at Estra. Estra grinned.

"Ah, my little messenger," she said. He nodded slowly.

"What?" James asked.

"He sent Truth message for me, I wanted to thank him for the Scarab," she said winking. The Sergeant laughed. The Grunt looked up at her, shaking. She didn't say anything. He looked so helpless. He crawled slowly over to her.

"Please, have mercy on me! I'll do anything!" he said. Estra thought a moment. She looked at the Sergeant.

"Your messenger," he joked. 'Your call,' he mouthed. Estra kneeled down to look the Grunt straight in the eye.

"What's your name Unggoy?" He looked up.

"Toroff," he said. She smiled and reached out her hand.

"I am Estra," she said. He hesitated but shook her offered hand. "Welcome to the human's side Toroff." He looked like he was smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said. She nodded. She looked at James.

"He's mine. Not yours. I command him, not you," she said. He nodded. Estra started to walk away. Toroff jumped to his feet and followed. He was quiet and didn't say much. Estra liked him.

Estra stopped and looked around. Someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and continued to walk. She walked for a long time. Not thinking on anything, just letting her mind wonder.

"Um, Ma'am?" Toroff said. Estra turned. "We've been walking for a long time." Estra grinned. So, he had a use that would help Estra out a lot.

"Right," she said and they turned around. "What's you story?" She stopped walking. Toroff looked at her a moment.

"Well, I was born on a ship. My kind only stays with their parents for a month or so."-Estra nodded as they started to walk again-"When my parents left I was taught to fix things. I was almost as good as a Huragok. When I was a year old I was taken out of engineering and taken to fighting. I was quite good at it, but I couldn't take a human."-Estra smiled-"I was the best at aiming and dodging. But I wasn't very good at running. After that I worked on the bridge. I didn't do much there. After a few years of changing jobs I joined the Covenant and have been trying to destroy humans ever since." Estra nodded.

"That's quite a story." Toroff nodded.

"What's your story?" he asked Estra almost stopped walking. She hadn't told anyone her story. She smiled.

"Well, I was born on Earth in Michigan, which is where we are now, and my kind stays with their parents for 18 years."-Toroff gaped but then closed his mouth-"I never met my dad. I saw him once when I was 3 and he died when I was five. My mom died when I was six. My siblings raised me. Well, you could call it raising, or you could call it trying to ignore and not caring."-Toroff nodded-"I taught myself things. LIke how to duel-wield swords, how to fight, and even homeschooled myself."

"Homeschooled?" Toroff said cocking his head. Estra nodded.

"Humans have this thing call school where we learn things like spelling and math. And Homeschooling is doing it at home."-Toroff nodded in understand- meant-"Anyway, so I taught myself everything. I didn't do much. I was either to young, to short, not smart enough, couldn't take it, or I couldn't handle myself. Those were always my problems. A few years later the war started, which was yesterday, and my world was turned upside down. All the issues with me arose again. I can't handle myself, I would understand how things work, I'm to young, and I wont understand."-She sighed-"If I've learned anything, it's that you can't trust anyone, you're never enough or you're just to small. Earth is a harsh place Toroff. Your story makes me want to be a Grunt." Toroff scoffed.

"No you don't," he said. "To all the other aliens, like the Sangheili, the Jiralhanae, Kig-Yar, Mgalekgolo and even the holy Prophets we're just dirt for them to step on. We don't matter, we're to small, not smart enough,"-he paused-"In fact, they see us as the humans have always seen you." Estra nodded.

"I see," she said.

"There was this one Kig-Yar, her name was Zqea, and she was one crabby lady. She was kind to the other Kig-Yar, but when it came to us Unggoy, well, we were treated like trash. We were just helpers. We hardly ever ate, didn't sleep much, we did the little jobs while the other Kig-Yar got the important ones."-He growled-"And she stole from the Prophets and blamed one of my kind. She got was she deserved a few years later when she burned to death. She pleaded for us to help her, some of them tried, but she burned." He stopped walking. Estra stopped as well and looked down at her Grunt. "One of my friends died because of her. She dragged him into the fire and he never came out." Estra kneeled in front of him and smiled.

"Hey," she said. He looked up at her. "I'll admit, we've both had our fair share of jerks."-he nodded-"There was this one girl, named Carly, she was a real jerk. She acted like my friend and then turned on me. She nearly killed me."

"She attacked you?" Toroff asked. Estra nodded.

"Yes," she said. He stared wide-eyed.

"Wow." Estra chuckled and stood.

"Come one, let's go." He nodded and they walked back to the camp. It was getting darker and they were starting to light fires. The children were sitting around one talking. They all looked worried again. Estra sat down. They all looked at her.

"Are you going to tell us another story?" one asked. Estra nodded.

"You bet."

"Yay!" they all said. Estra chuckled.

"Toroff, you wanna hear?" He nodded and sat next to her. Everyone smiled at him and then looked at Estra for their story. She told the story: First Strike. (This is a real book. If you wanna hear it please get the book. Thank you.) When she was finished the parents, or siblings depending, thanked her and took them to their campfires. Toroff smiled.

"Was that true?" he asked. Estra shrugged.

"Right now, I'm not sure," she said. He nodded. "After the war started, and after a few other things, I'm not sure what true and what's lies, and what's real and what's fake."

"Yeah, that's understandable," he said. EStra chuckled and looked up. That star still shined. She smiled. "What's that?"

"My star, it's helped keep me going through the years," she said. He nodded. Estra smiled. "It's called Shield." Toroff didn't ask why. All he knew was that he liked his new leader. To her he wasn't just another Unggoy; he was an individual that really mattered. And he liked it…

...

Truth pounded his fist upon his armrest and cursed loudly. Not only had she almost killed one of his best Sangheilis, but she had one of his Unggoy. He didn't care about the Unggoy, but what if he told her something?

"Sire?" the Sangheili said.

"What?" Truth said.

"Naro wishes to speak with you."

"Let him in," Mercy said before Truth could speak. Truth growled and nodded in agreement. The Sangheili bowed and left. Naro entered. His face was scarred and he was angry.

"I want to still lead the missions to destroy her," he said. Truth raised his hand.

"Not until you are fully capable of handling it," he said.

"But sire…"

"No, Naro. You are to stay here. If you do not obey me it shall be called Heresy and you will be punished as such, am I understood Naro?" Naro nodded.

"Yes sire."

"Good, now, leave. You need to recover so that you may lead them sooner then later."

"Understood holy Prophet," Naro said and left. Truth groaned and rubbed his head. Regret hovered over.

"This war if weakening you almighty Truth, is it not?" Truth nodded.

"Yes, it is. But I can still lead." Mercy flouted forward.

"Truth, you mustn't keep going. You must rest. Regret and I will run this for awhile so you may rest." Truth started to open his mouth but closed it and considered. A rest sounded welcoming. He hadn't slept for days, not since they had started their way to Earth. He knew that he had to rest or he would do something that would destroy them.

"For the rest of the day, but then I return to by duties." The other Prophets nodded.

"Yes almighty Truth," they said. Truth left. Mercy and Regret watched him leave.

"This war weighs heaver on Truth then he thinks, and is willing to admit," Mercy said. Regret nodded.

"Yes, it is Mercy," Regret replied. Mercy sighed. Truth was going to kill himself if he didn't rest enough. Which he wasn't. And Mercy didn't want him to die because of his stubbornness…

...

Estra leaned against the tree. Thinking about the day before. Was Toroff part of a game Truth was playing? She'd have to be careful. The more of his trust and friendship she gained the better. Little footsteps walked up from behind. She looked over her shoulder. Toroff walked drowsily over. He was unstable on his feet and Estra had to force herself not to laugh.

"Morning Toroff," she said. He looked up at her.

"Good morning," he said. Estra looked back at where the raising sun should've been, but it wasn't because of the clouds. She sighed. She may never see the sun again. Toroff blinked as Estra turned around. He followed her. Estra sat down and took a bowl of something. She wasn't sure was it was, but she hadn't eaten in two days so she didn't care. Toroff was looking at his oddly.

"What's this?" he ask as politely as possible.

"It's called whatever we have," she said. He stared at her a moment before realizing what she meant.

"Oh," he said. Estra swallowed some. She winced and coughed slightly. She blinked a few times.

"Whoa, that's some strong stuff," she said shaking her head. Toroff laughed. He covered his mouth and looked at her. He looked like he felt guilty. Estra smiled. "You're with humans, it's normal to laugh."-he smiled-"It's also normal to be an idiot, at least around here anyway." He laughed again. But this time he didn't cover his mouth or look guilty. Estra smiled and took another bite.

"Nice meal huh?" Roy asked sitting over with them. Estra only looked up at him without a word and continued to eat. "What's you problem?"

"Right now? You," she said.

"Why? I saved your life yesterday!" Roy said. Estra smiled.

"Yesterday, today you sat with me without asking." She looked up at him. He leaned forward and put his right arm on his right knee with a small smirk.

"Well, I didn't know you need reservations over here," he joked. Estra gave a half grin.

"Well now you know," she joked back.

"Really? Well, can you take a raincheck?"

"Why?" Estra said setting her spoon in the bowl and looking up at him.

"Because my reservation got glassed by the Covenant." Estra raised an eyebrow. She thought it was funny, but no enough to laugh. Roy didn't make a face but he was clearly not happy about that.

"Really? Sorry, I don't take rainchecks."

"Why not?" he said. He faked whininess to sound funny.

"Because I don't like to get wet." Roy smirked and chuckled slightly.

"Really? Fine then," he said. He went back to his food. He looked up at her and said: "Wanna droughtcheck?" Estra spit her food back into bowl. Roy smiled. But she still hadn't laughed.

"No, cause then it's to hot!" she said. He made a tight unhappy look.

"All right then, whadda ya want? A payment?"

"No," Estra said.

"Then what?" he said. He leaned forward so far he nearly dropped his food.

"I want you to leave!" she said. James looked over. He had been walking by and heard them talking. What on Earth where they talking about?

"Why?" Estra put her spoon back into her bowl and leaned back with a groan.

"Because you're annoying!" she said.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! You're annoying and stupid!" Roy gaped. Toroff smiled and kept form laughing.

"Hey! I am not!" Roy made the mistake of standing. What was left of his food, which wasn't a lot because he had been eating throughout their whole conversation, covered his pants below the knees and his boots. Estra burst out laughing. Roy smiled. Victory! Toroff joined her along with a ton of other people. Estra set her bowl down and stood. She got a towel and handed it to him. Still laughing.

"Nice comebacks by the way," she said. He smiled.

"You to."

"Thanks."

"Right back at ya." After he had cleaned himself off they sat back down. Estra finished and set her bowl back down. "You are hard to get laughing, you know that?" Estra nodded.

"Not normally, I did it for you." He scoffed.

"I hate you," he said.

"Love you to." They looked at each other.

"I'm not sure I quite understand English sayings, but I'm pretty sure that sounded wrong," Toroff said. Estra nodded.

"Yes, yes it did."

"Never say that again," Roy said. Estra nodded.

"You bet I wont!" she said. He chuckled. After they talked about happens of the war they saw and the other missed Roy got up and helped the young boys go and get some rabbits and stuff. A girl around Estra's age took the girls to get water and other things. Estra stood and looked around.

She stopped at the fire that her siblings sat around. Her sister's hat lay there. Anna's cowgirl hat didn't fit her. It fit Estra, but she never gave it to her. Her sister said that when she died Estra could have it. She had been serious. Estra picked it up and put it on. She fiddled with the charms on her necklace. On it was her mother's wedding ring, and her father's dogtag the Marines had sent her. She sighed and kept on walking. She looked back at the east. She sighed. She peered closer. Something was walking.

She continued to walk. Careful to keep her hands on her swords, just in case it was a Covie. Toroff went with her. He didn't ask why they were going, or what that was. He just followed her. A hand went onto Estra's lower arm. She looked own. Toroff pointed.

"Look closer." She did. An Elite!

"Back! Back!" The Elite roared. It was Naro. Estra stopped and looked back. Big mistake. He grabbed her and started to choke her. Estra tried to brake free.

"I told the Prophets I could take you, whether or not they say I can or not! I came!" he said squeezing. Estra coughed. Everything went fuzzy and she saw stars. She gasped for breath but got none. A loud gunshot rang out and the Elite turned around. Nothing was there. Estra couldn't see. Naro loosened his grip and walked away. He pushed Toroff back as he walked away with her. Estra heard him as he ran back:

"Roy! Roy!" It was the only name he knew in the camp. Then everything faded from view…

...

Estra looked around. Naro was on the ground, a plasma burn on his shoulder. She noticed she was in a tree. She fell out of it and onto the ground. She heard voices. She hid behind the tree.

"What did the Prophets say to do with this Heresy?" said a bird like voice.

"Burn it!" said another. It sounded much like the first. Estra blinked. They were going to burn him alive! Estra took out her swords before she thought better of it and killed them. It turned out to be Jackals. Figured by the voices. She dragged Naro along and made a fire. She leaned him against a tree and healed him best she could. When she put water on the plasma burn he woke up with a start.

"Calm down, if you move to much it'll sting more," she said. He blinked but said nothing and didn't move. When she was done she rapped it up and sat across from him. "What?" she asked. "You're looking at me as if I did something wrong."

"Why'd you help me? I've been trying to kill you," he said. Estra shrugged.

"I wasn't going to let them burn you alive, and besides, you had pretty good intentions. You just wanted to prove yourself, much like I do," she said. He blinked. She shrugged and looked up. Shield was right there above them. Naro looked to. He looked back at her.

"I'm Naro, Naro Vadam," he said reaching out his hand. Estra took his hand in hers. She shook it.

"Estra, Estra Sacrenty," she said leaning back. He paused. "So, you're part of the Vadam clan huh?" He nodded. She knew about this? "I hear that they're high up there on your planet." He nodded again. She hummed thoughtfully. "Sangheili are very intelligent indeed."

"How do you know all of this?"

"All of what?"

"Everything. Are real names, our culture, well most of it, and even how we even live! Not even the Prophets don't know what you just said!" Estra smiled.

"I have my ways."

"But, you didn't even know about us until a few days ago," Naro said, puzzled. Estra smiled and reached into her backpack. She pulled out 'The Cole Protocol'.

"This is a book to a video game some people made. Your people are in it." She opened it and pointed to a part with the Elite's true name. His mandibles separated. She guessed he was gaping.

"Your kind is truly remarkable," he said. Estra smiled. "Very few know all of it," she said. He looked up at her. Estra looked back. What he gave was an odd look.

One of Appreciation?

Admiration?

Respect?

All of the above? He bowed his head.

"I would be honored to serve under you Ma'am," he said. Estra smiled. She didn't say anything. But, why honored? She was a nobody. She shrugged it off and looked around.

"How long did we walk?" she asked. For it was getting dark.

"A few hours," he said. Estra nodded.

"Tomorrow we head back to the camp." He nodded and leaned back against the tree. Estra looked back at Shield. He looked up at it.

"What's that?" he asked.

"It's Shield, one of the few things that kept me going."

"Through?"

"Everything," she answered. He looked over at her. He hummed thoughtfully and looked back up at it. She sighed and stood. He sat up straight and watched her walk away. She stood in a clearing and looked around. It was as dark as it in at 12:00 in summer, but it was only around 8:00. She sighed. Who was she kidding? The world was about to end. Naro walked over to stand next to her. He looked over at her.

Estra was looking at the ground with a solemn look on her face. The wind blew her hair out of her face as she blinked. He sighed. He looked around at what he had helped do to the planet. He had darkened it, he had poisoned it.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize what this did to you humans," he said. Estra looked up and smiled.

It's all right, besides, I'm not done yet," she said. He smiled.

"Riamh a thabhairt suas gan troid," he said. Estra blinked.

"What?"

"Never give up without a fight, it's just shorter in my language," he said. Estra nodded.

"I see." She walked back to the fire and sat down. Her eyes were heavy and she was tired. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Estra…" he stopped as he saw her. He smiled. "Thel, if only you could see this right now."

* * *

**And that's the end of chapter one. Yeah, you can tell how much my writing as evolved since than.**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time!  
**

**P.S. Almost 9,000 words! Wow 0.0 I think I just broke some kind of record...  
**


	2. Going Skyward

**I don't think this story's going to be very popular, but I don't really care. For those of you that are reading this, here you go.**

* * *

Estra looked up. Naro was gone. She rolled her eyes. She stood up and heard footsteps. She looked to her right, Naro walked over. He nodded towards her.

"Shall we go?" he said. She only nodded and they left. Estra wondered why this had happened. She had always believed that God would punish them someday, but this? Wasn't this a bit much? She looked up. The sun hadn't risen yet, they'd be there by the time it was fully up, if she could tell anyway.

When they reached the clearing the separated the two forests, the one with the camp and the one there were in, they crossed it. They stopped. Covies were there, and they were mad. They continued walking. Naro grinned and stopped her. Estra looked up at him, puzzled.

"Get behind me," he whispered. Estra grinned as she stepped behind him and walked at his pace. They Covies turned and gaped a bit.

"Naro?" an Elite asked. "What are you doing? I thought you were killed for Heresy."

"Is it Heresy to want to serve your Prophets?" Naro asked simply.

"Well, no," the other Elite said shaking his head.

"So than that was not Heresy," he grinned. Estra got ready to walk out from behind him. "This is." Estra walked out from behind him. Toroff ran through the legs of the Elites and stood next to her. Naro took out his sword and Estra took out hers. Toroff had nothing. Estra handed him two pistols she had stolen from James. He grinned and took them in his little hands. Estra grinned from under her sister's cowboy hat.

"Sup boys?" she said. They snarled. She raised one of her swords in the air and shouted: "Get 'em!" Her and her Covies charged them. Naro jumped onto three Elites and killed two. He went for the last. Estra cut the legs of nine Jackals and grinned at the five others. She charged! Toroff shot five Grunts. The others growled and went for him. He shot two in the eye and the last he dropped them and jumped on him.

The last Elite, one that Naro had missed, jumped at Estra. He knocked her swords out of her hands and grabbed her arms in one of his massive hands. He snarled. Naro roared angrily and jumped on him. He stabbed him in the back and looked at Estra. She picked up her swords and nodded. Naro nodded back. Toroff walked over. Grunt blood all over him. Estra only grinned and looked back at the camp.

"Hey guys," she said. James stepped forward and shook his head.

"What is with you girl?" he said. He looked down at her. "The Covies just seem to like you. What are you? An alien magnet?" Naro shook his head.

"Nah, she's just got her ways,"-he looked down at her and then back at James-"one of which is knowing more about us then our own Prophets." James raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How?" he asked. Estra grinned and shook her head.

"Oh no, that's my little secret," she said. James scoffed and walked away to talk to people and help calm down kids. Estra chuckled and walked into camp. Her Covies followed. Estra stopped. She had stepped on something. She picked it up. She blinked. A journal? She put it in he backpack and continued to walk. She turned around and looked up at Naro.

"What's your story?" she asked. He stared down at her and blinked.

"Well, as you may already know, my kind don't know their Sires." Estra nodded.

"Yes. I didn't know mine either, anyway, go on," she said. He nodded as they started walking again.

"I was a great warrior, as you know I am part of the Vadam clan. And one of the few to figure out about the Covenant. But I was the only one to figure out they were headed our way. And I figured it out at a young age. No one listened and no matter what I said, they didn't listen. Years passed and nothing happened. I joined the clan at meetings when I was ten. As you had already said, the Vadam were the highest of all clans on our planet. But they didn't listen either. When I was nineteen they finally came. But they weren't invading, they asked us to join them. Which we did. I didn't want to, but I was forced. After a while I believed what they said. One day man,"-he paused a moment-"came and tried to tell me the truth. I didn't listen, I was to caught up in our great journey to cleanse the galaxy. Another human came as well and tried, but it only helped me slightly. When they left I was left confused. Then of course, you came." He smiled.

"Why now?"

"What?"

"Why now? Why change you mind now?" He paused.

"I don't know," he said. Estra knew he was lying. He was faking a tone of confusion. He wasn't good at acting. Estra stopped and looked over to smile at him.

"Don't try to out con the congirl, ok?"-he nodded slowly-"But I wont press you." She turned around and they walked back. Everyone stared as they walked by. She stopped in front of James. He had purposely stepped in front of her. He looked up at her Covies.

"Make them stay here, I want a privet word with you," he said. Estra nodded.

"Stay here, I'll only be a minute." They nodded but seemed reluctant to stay where they were. James led her away to a tent. Estra paused as she looked at a map. She blinked.

"Listen kid, you're starting to freak out some people here," he said.

"So?" she said looking up at him. He glared slightly.

"But that's not why we're here, I want to see what I can get out of the Covies." Estra looked up slowly. Her looked was a mix of many emotions he couldn't identify.

"What are you saying?"

"I want you to let me interrogate them about what they know about the Covenant," he said. Estra took a huge step towards him, her face was pure anger, and she snarled at him. It sounded almost like an Elite's snarl.

"No!" she said harshly. "They are my Covies and I say no!"

"Estra…"

"Don't you Estra me! I will ask 'em when I damn ready!" she shouted. The swear would left a bad taste in her mouth. She didn't like it. "And they will answer because they like me, because I'm their friend, not because I ordered them to or because I tortured them."

"Estra…" She raised her hand to his mouth. She didn't cover it, but it made him stop.

"Good day James," she said and left the tent. She walked passed her Covies. They followed her quickly. They didn't ask until no one was around.

"Estra?" Toroff asked slowly. Estra stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Yes?" she asked quietly.

"What happened?" Toroff asked looking up at her.

"He wanted to interrogate you, to get what you know," she said. She turned around. Her look made Naro worry about what she was going to say next. Was she going to let him? They'd survive but would she? "But I didn't let him. You're my Covies, not his. And you'll tell what you know when you're good and ready, whether it be two years or two days, it doesn't matter." She turned around. Naro put a hand on he shoulder. She looked over at him.

"We'll talk Estra," he said. She turned. A look of surprise on her face. "There's something he needs to know." Estra smiled. They walked back. Estra looked up at James.

"They'll talk, but I get to be there, and you only ask questions, nothing else, got it?" James only nodded. They walked inside the tent. Naro looked at the map. He guessed the red ones were the Covenant because they weren't set anywhere on the board. He picked out three and set them a few klicks west. And set two more just a klick away in the north. Lastly he took one and set it out long ways on the board over a few other places. He took a small half ball off of the ground and set it in the middle.

"That's where they are stationed, as far as I am concerned, Toroff? What is it?" Toroff was tapping him. He lifted him he could see the board.

"There, there, and there," he said pointing to three parts of small forest. They placed some more. "Those are scout troops." Estra nodded.

"Is that all?" They nodded. "Then you may go." Estra nodded and they left.

"Thanks guys," she said. They smiled.

"Anytime Sacrenty." Naro stopped as Estra stared at him.

"Ok," she said slowly and continued to walk.

"Hey! Estra!" She groaned.

"Whadda ya want Roy?" she asked. He stopped.

"Do you know how to be nice?"

"Yes, but right now I'm a bit ticked. Whadda ya want?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, I wanna show you something, they can come to," he said. Estra snorted but followed him anyway. He showed her, a stick.

"A stick?"

"No of course not!" Estra rolled her eyes. He hit it on the ground and two pairs of what seemed like wings came out. Estra raised an eyebrow.

"Can it work?" He nodded.

"Most likely, yes."

"How?" she asked. He smiled.

"You dive off a cliff and air goes through the top," he said pointing. "And then before it's able to go out it's pushed back in and soon the presser helps put air out of these holes"-he pointed to hole in the wood-"and then you lift. I made it for you. You might be able to use it better than I could." He handed her the glider. She hit it on the ground and it closed. She grinned.

"Sweet," she said looking it over. "Thanks." He nodded.

"No probe, you're the only person awesome enough to use it, everyone else either thinks it's stupid or just aren't cool enough," he said. Estra chuckled. Naro looked at it.

"You might want to imply some kind of clay in the middle before using it," he said. "it might snap." Roy nodded.

"I thought that to, but I don't have any."

"I do," Estra said taking some out of her backpack and handing it to him. He smiled as he applied it to the glider.

"What don't you have in the backpack?"

"I'd say C4 but I'd be lying." They all stared. A bit worried. "I'm joking!" Roy laughed.

"I know," he said handing it back to her. Estra smiled and looked it over.

"Thanks, and for it, you are allowed one day to eat with me, later," she said walking away.

"Later!" he shouted. Naro snickered.

"What?" Estra asked.

"I understand humans plenty, and I can tell that he likes you," he said. Estra scoffed. "And you like him." She gaped at him.

"I do not!" she shouted. He only nodded. She growled. "No I don't."

"M-hmm, you say that," he said. She growled. Toroff laughed and Naro joined him.

"Whadda 'bout you? You got a girl?" He paused and looked at her.

"In fact, I do," he said. He sighed. "Be she doesn't care for me." Estra only smiled.

"One way crush huh?"

"Crush?" he said cocking his head.

"It's liking someone, we just say that instead." He nodded.

"I see." Toroff smiled.

"You never know, she may be yours yet, but then again you might meet someone else that you'll fancy." Naro smiled.

"Yes, I might," he said. Roy ran passed her.

"What the heck are you running for?" she asked. He stopped and turned around.

"I saw something when I was in a tree, you wanna come?" Estra thought a moment. She shrugged.

"Why not?" she said and followed. Naro and Toroff started over but then stopped.

"We'll stay here! We'll wait until you get back!" Naro called. Estra nodded.

"Ok!" she called back and followed Roy. They stopped at the edge of a cliff. A small bit of Covies were walking around. They should get a closer look, but how? He tapped her.

"Your glider, you could use it, this cliff is high enough," he said. Estra nodded. She opened it and took a deep breath. "It'll shake a bit when it's ready, good luck Estra." Estra nodded.

"If I don't make it, and that's a big if, take care of my Covies for me, ok?" He nodded.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to them, they're awesome." She smiled and grabbed the handles. She ran and jumped down. Roy watched her. Estra got her feet into the holders for them as the pole shook. She took a deep breath and flattened herself out.

It worked! Estra smiled as she flew around the Covenant camp. They seemed to be making something. But what was it? She paused she flew up and then back around. She had nearly run into Truth. She grinned.

"How do ya like me now Truth?!" she shouted.

"Curse you demon!" he shouted. Estra smiled.

"Whoo-rah!" she shouted and rose up the cliff. She landed and grinned. "I'm the demon." He grinned.

"So, does that mean you're our last hope?"

"Not yet, but maybe someday," she said. He nodded as they walked back. When they did the day meal was being passed out.

"I do have a reservation," he joked. She elbowed him.

"I remember," she said. They sat down and Estra's Covies joined them.

"Well? What happened?" Estra told them in grave detail, but she left out what Truth had called her.

"Really? It works?" Toroff asked. Estra nodded

"Yes, quite well really," she said. Before she started eating she remembered. "Oh yeah, and Truth called me Demon." Naro stared. The he and Toroff exchanged odd looks. Was that bad?

"What? That's really quite awesome," Roy said. Naro nodded. No one talked through this meal. But afterwards Roy smiled at her. "See ya later, Demon." She only huffed. He groaned. As she went out of sight and Toroff caught up with her he muttered: "Girl still not got." (This has been a lovely quote from Generator Rex.) Naro chuckled from behind him. He turned around.

"You like her, don't you?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Is that question really needed? Of course I do!" he said. Naro chuckled.

"I think she likes you, she's just trying to deny it," Naro told him. Roy smiled.

"Thanks. That kinda helps, I'll see ya later, uh, what's your name?"

"Naro."

"See ya later Naro," he said and left. Naro caught up with Estra. He had what looked like a grin on his face.

"What?" Naro looked down at her.

"When you passed him,"-he stopped-"never mind."

"Naro, what did he say?"

"Girl still not got." Estra chuckled.

"Girl will never be got." Naro laughed and Toroff joined him. Estra just chuckled in the background. She sure hoped Truth was enjoying himself…

Truth growled. The Demon was right there and she hadn't even been seen before she had left. Mercy flouted over. Truth was gritting his teeth.

"What is it?"

"The Demon just flied over us," he said. Mercy sighed. This was getting worse and worse. And Mercy fear that is would never get better. For them anyway.

"That's no good," he said. Truth nodded. Regret hovered over.

"I have horrible news." Truth groaned and turned around.

"What is it?"

"The Demon has Naro." Truth pounded his fist onto his armrest and growled loudly. This Demon Estra was going to drive Truth insane. And Mercy knew that it wasn't going to help anyone…

Estra looked up and grinned. A light breeze was blowing and it made her happy. But of course, it smelled kinda funny. She sighed. It smelled like a glassed town. She walked back into the camp. Everyone was doing something. One ring was sewing and patching up stuff. Another was boiling water to clean it. And still others were doing things. She walked over to Naro and Toroff. They weren't allowed to fight, but they should do something.

"Guys," she said. The looked over at her. "We're going hunting." They smiled.

"Sounds like my kinda thing," Naro said. Estra smiled. They walked into the forest. When they came back Naro had nine birds, five medium fish, nine crabs, and three rabbits. Toroff had forty-five medium sized fish, one large, and one huge one. Naro had to reel it in for him. Estra had ten birds, one rabbit, and she had 'found' a chicken. Everyone stared at them.

"Roy!" Estra shouted.

"What?" He stared.

"Wanna help us out here?" He chuckled and nodded.

"Yo guys! We got some animals and fish to gut and clean!" Some other boys around his age came out and gaped.

"Dude! Did a girl and a bunch of Covies get those?" Roy nodded. Estra raised an eyebrow.

"You got a problem with a GIRL hunting?" They shook their head.

"No Ma'am," they said together. Estra smiled.

"Good. Let's go." They filled two circles cleaning the animals. Roy tossed a fish gut into Estra's lap. Estra stood up screaming and then chased him. Everyone laughed, even Naro and Toroff. Finally she gave up and they got back to cleaning and gutting. When they were done James was extremely pleased.

"Looks like walking and wanting to be dead is not all you can do," he joked.

"Hey!" Estra shouted. "Don't forget I am the one who high jacked a Scarab." He smiled and laughed.

"How can I ever forget it? If we ever get through this, I'm gonna tell the story a hundred times!" Everyone smiled and then sat down.

"YO! Roy!" Roy looked up. Estra dumped the cleaning water over him. The girls gasped and the boys laughed. Roy stood up and threw the bucket off. He spat out some water. Estra smiled.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted. Estra shrieked as he chased her. By then everyone was laughing. He wasn't able to catch her, she was to fast. They ran out into a field was tall wheat. He took a chance. He jumped and tackled her. She screamed as they fell onto the ground. They laughed.

"Wait!" Estra shouted as they stood. "Wheat!"

"Yeah, whadda about it?"

"We can use it to make food duh!" He smiled.

"Well then. Whoo-rah!"

"Whoo-rah!" Estra repeated.

"Thank the Lord you dumped the gut juice on me!" Estra stuck out her tongue.

"Yuck."

"Hey, you did it."

"I know, but it's still gross!" she said. He laughed. "And you're still covered in it." He grinned.

"Yes, yes I am." He walked up to her.

"ROY!" she screamed pushing him off of her. He had hugged her, and now she was covered in animal guts. He laughed.

"Sucker!" he shouted. Estra tackled him. "Oof."

"Come on stupid, we gotta tell everyone about this." He nodded as she helped him up. She plugged her noise. "And we both need baths." He laughed. Estra pushed him and they ran back.

"Holy shit guys!" James said plugging his noise. They laughed.

"She started it!"

"I did not! You threw the fish gut into my lap!" He laughed. James chuckled. "Oh, we found a wheat field." James smiled.

"Take some men and women out there and get some," he ordered. They nodded and did so…

Estra and a bunch of other kids were pounding wheat stalks to get out all the wheat that was stuck on them. When they were done they ground it up and they were done. Estra smiled and leaned against a tree with a piece of grass in her mouth.

"That went well," Naro said. Estra looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, that it did," she said. Toroff and Naro joined her on either side of the tree. Estra looked around. People walked around talking and working on things. A girl about her age sat around a ring by herself. She was just sitting there. Not doing anything. Estra walked over and sat down. The girl looked over at her.

She had a grave expression. Her face was covered with dirt. She was wearing torn jeans and a white T-shirt. She looked young and scared. She wore a bracelet on her right arm, a neck tight necklace, and a small bandanna was tied to her head prairie style. Estra couldn't smile. She had lost someone, more then one someone.

"I'm Estra," she said reaching out her hand. The girl didn't shake it. She just looked down at the fire pit. Estra put her hand down.

"I lost my mother in a glassing, my father died in the battle, and my little sister,"-she placed her hand on her bandanna-"Was taken by the Covenant." She looked over at Naro and Toroff. "I don't like them. They're nothing but trouble. They're demons! They'll just make your life worse! You should kill them while you have a chance! Your father would want it. So would you sister. Maybe even your mom." Estra glared at her and stood.

"I may be stubborn," she said. Roy walked out of the woods and looked at her. "But at least I have an open mind."-her eyes filled with tears-"And never, ever talk about my family like that! You never knew them! You only know that they died! So just shut up!" Estra walked away. She passed Naro and Toroff. They didn't follow, just exchanged confused looks. Roy blinked…

Estra stopped in the field. She stood there for a few seconds. Holding her left arm with her right. Her eyes let out tears that wouldn't stop. No one had ever talked about her father, or her family, like that. As if they knew them better then she did. She let go of her arm and dropped down in the grass. She fell with her legs crisscrossed, put her face in her hands, and started to cry. Estra wasn't a crier, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't cried since she was old enough to learn how to stop it. And here she was, letting out all the tears she had held in over the years.

Someone stood over her. She didn't look up. If it was the girl coming to say sorry, she'd punch her in the face. Estra forced herself to reduce to sobs.

"What?" Naro sat down. Estra look over at him. She almost groaned. Why'd it have to be him? He looked at her and blinked slowly. Estra curled up into a ball and sighed. She stood up and Naro did the same. Estra held her left arm again. Naro didn't say anything. Just looked at her.

Estra wasn't sure what to do, go back or stay here? She wasn't moving. She closed her eyes and a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't curse. She didn't know what to do. Naro was just standing there, not saying anything. What had he come for anyway? They just stood there awhile. Estra opened her eyes and blinked.

"My father was a great man, or at least I heard. I only saw him once in my life. I learned the he died when I was four, he died when I was three. It was horrible. My mom left for a few days and never came back. After a few months of abandoning us she died.

"My siblings didn't care about me. I was left to sleep in the attic. Well, after a few years of working I, and I alone, made it more of an upstairs bedroom then an attic.

"I was never allowed to do anything. I either wasn't smart enough, to small, to young, to old, couldn't understand, couldn't handle it, or couldn't handle myself. For everything. There was always something wrong with me.

"I taught myself everything. From swordplay, to school stuff, and even raised myself! I never made friends. I was never part of a group. I was always nice to everyone. But no one was nice in return. I was always bullied, pushed around, pushed out of places, not allowed, not cool enough, not smart enough, or not good enough! Basically I was just me and no one liked poor old Estra Marie Sacrenty!" She was shouting slightly and her eyes watered. She looked down at the ground. "I was never wanted, never needed. I was just the oddball, always. Even if it was an even number of people. I was left out," she whispered.

"I was hated! Disliked! No one cared! No one cares! I'm just plain old Estra Marie Sacrenty and I don't matter!" She sobbed loudly and muttered: "I never mattered. Not even to my own siblings." Naro blinked away a tear. Estra cried quietly. He just blinked. How could someone do that to a kid? Just leave her like that? Not want her? How was that even possible! She was fantastic! He face her and she looked up at him. She turned. Looking off to the right at the ground.

"Estra," he said quietly. She looked up at him without moving her head. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that." Estra didn't nod or shake her head, she didn't even hum. He scoffed. "How could no one want to hang around you? You're great." Estra sobbed.

"Well, that makes one of you." She heard footsteps. Great, now what? She looked over, James stood there.

"More then one. And more than two," he said. Estra smiled. "Me, Roy, Toroff, the kids, everyone Estra. Everyone thinks so. They were all worried." She scoffed.

"My siblings don't care." He sighed. He couldn't deny it. They didn't care when she ran off in tears. So, they really didn't care. He walked over to her.

"Hey, what's two people out of tens of hundreds?" Estra chuckled.

"They're my family," she said looking at him. "They matter a lot." He smiled.

"I'd say forget about it, but, I get it," he said. Two tears ran down her cheeks as she blinked. James hugged her. "It's not that you're to short, to young, not smart enough, or any of that. It's that I don't want to see you hurt!" He said. Estra sobbed and hugged him back. Naro smiled. James let go. "I've gotta get going, but I'll see ya later Estra." Estra nodded as he walked away. Naro placed a hand on Estra shoulder.

"You are hell of a kid Estra," he said. Estra smiled.

"Thanks, I guess." Naro gave her a small hug and they head back to the camp. The sun was setting. Everyone looked up and Estra just sat down. Everyone went back to what they had been doing. Estra started her fire and just stared into the flames.

"Hey Es, can I sit here?" Roy's voice said. Estra looked up. She nodded. He sat down. Estra looked into the fire. Roy stared at her in thought. Naro snapped his fingers. "What?"

"Nothing," Naro said. Roy growled. Estra smiled.

"Oh yeah, sure. Dork."

"Fail."

"Idiot."

"Weirdo."

"Freak."

"Dolt."

"Surrendered."

"Noob."

"Unhonorable being."

"Hey!"

"Guys!" Estra shouted. They looked at her. "Shut up!" They did so but growled at each other once more. Estra shook her head. "You're both idiots."

"Say what now?" Roy said. Estra chuckled.

"Nothing." He growled. Estra didn't sleep that night. But she wasn't the only one…

Truth sat up in his chair and looked outside. He wanted to be left alone. He wasn't going to sleep. They had a new Demon. And this one was as bad as the first ones. But she was younger, faster, and different somehow. Something about her told Truth that this war was going to not go as planned. He growled. His brothers, Mercy and Regret (if this is not correct don't be hatin' because this is not the real halo), would agree with him. He snarled.

"Curse you Demons, for you have brought another upon us!" he hissed. No sleep tonight…

Estra sat up and sighed. She quietly got up. Naro and Toroff were asleep. She walked over to a tree. She had stolen a candle, she lit it and opened the journal she had found in the forest. Inside lay a drawn picture of a coffee mug with a symbol, and the name Catherine Halsey. Estra gasped and almost dropped it. She turned the page and continued…

_August 8, 1901_

_Can't concentrate today. Haven't been able to for weeks. New ideas, recent insurgent reports, the ubiquitous eye of ONI watching me… how can I NOT be distracted?_

_ Setting up the new lab has consumed the last few months. I have doubts, I keep wondering whether this is the best course. How did I become involved in this?_

_ Carver's report on the colonies surely led me here; that scarcely begins to tell the story. (Will clarify my thoughts on this further when I get a chance to breathe!)_

_ I found this journal in a quaint local shop (good cup of coffee as well) on my last trip from the main base. Writing does help… to get it all on paper… out of my head._

_ I need a place to record my personal thoughts and the most sensitive research notes as I undertake the project, which I've simultaneously desired. enema inspired by, and dreaded. Reach is the sum of all those things, so it seems fitting that this journal begins here._

_Am I being a bit sentimental? Yes. _

_Pragmatic? Absolutely…_

Estra stopped a moment and looked up. Was this THE doctor Halsey? She shook her head to clear it. No, it was a game. Or was it? She turned the page, she didn't read, just looked at a picture. It was of Halsey, she noted that she needed a haircut and that it was cold. Estra grinned slightly. She turned that page. She skipped a few saw a picture of a man, and she was making alterations. She read the entry next to it…

_FEBRUARY 15, 1902_

_While I agree with the original direction of project S. (even then they recognized the need for nontraditional forced to remove the budding dissident leadership in the outer colonies without massive carnage), their methodology was… unsettling. (Amateurs led by uninformed career military.)_

_ Project S. candidates were volunteers from various UNSC special forces: men and women who were undoubtedly qualified for any military assignment. But they were much to old to undergo genetic augmentation. Inserted gene sequences led to subliminal target changes, while the immunosuppressant's failed in most subject, causing remnant, irreversible genetic fragmentation and degenerative conditions…_

Estra looked up and thought a moment. Project S.? What was that? She turned a few pages. She stopped. It was a picture of what seemed like a draw-out of Spartan armor. She turned the page again. Still more! And even more! Maybe S. stood for Spartan. She turned a few more and read…

_JUNE 19, 1904._

_The 300 Spartan who defended Greece at Thermopylae is the well-know and cherished tale (almost to the point of romantic fanaticism) within the military community. Coincidentally, the Project S. was originally funded for 300 candidates. And so, I will start the Project Spartan-II._

Estra blinked. So much at once! What was going on! She turned a few pages. She paused. Captain Keyes? What in tarnation was this! She saw pictures of kids and read…

_SEPTEMBER 15, 1908_

_Astonishing! Every candidate has exceeded the selection criteria… and my expectations: superior strength and speed coupled with dazzling intellects and remarkable cognitive absorption rates. In another time, each could have been the next Alexander, Cleopatra, Hannibal, or Genghis Khan._

_ One girl (Number 058) engineered her own intelligence network at school to spy on the teachers!_

_ Number 117-_she paused, but continued-_had an unprecedented string of forty-five victories over two weeks in a brutal version of King of the Hill. Walked away with a chipped tooth. Over a dozen broken arms, collarbones, and fingers among his opponents._

_ Number 095, oddly enough, was never located. Some have suggested limited precognition-but I'll believe in "Trolls under the bridge" because I subscribe to such pseudoscientific nonsense._

Estra paused and looked up. Wow, that was a lot to take in. She chuckled. King of the Hill huh? She laughed quietly. If the was really the Master Chief, well, it was funny! She turned the pages quickly. Looking at pictures and only interesting entries. Here is what she saw:

Drawings of children, not very good, and someone trying to give a little girl a haircut. They failed. The Barber said the he'd seen Feral cats squirm less, and leave fewer claw marks. Estra chuckled. Drawings of Spartans in training made Estra think. Maybe, maybe it was true on a smaller scale. Either way, no one got to know of this but her. Many things intrigued her.

AIs, Spartans, names, rules, and most of the drawings. She paused. A picture of Cortana? No. She turned the page. A picture of an Elite. She only grinned. On the next page was a picture of a Spartan. It was Jorge! She smiled again. At the last entry she read…

_June 16, 1915_

_We're on Earth now. Pity. I was starting to like Reach. Oh well. I don't choose WHERE we train, just HOW we train the Spartans._

_ Must go. Soon!_

_ Jerrod says perimeter is compromised. Bas AI denies it. I'll trust Jerrod and my own security protocols!_

_ Skeleton personnel refuse to go. PURGE CODE is beta-foxtrot-99874! Override fail-safe: Ragnarock in case something happens to me and the journal survives._

_ What's that? Chief. He's back…_

_ His team is gone. All of them. Even… _

The last part was gone. Estra sighed. She shut it, kinda hard. A few pieces of paper fell out. She took them out. One was a map, of Reach. She set that down. A Spartan chip fragment. For Master Chief! A Spartan armor drawing! And a UNSC badge. She hid them and put them back in her backpack. Everyone was waking up. This was her secret. Not theirs.

"You're up early," Roy said. Estra stood.

"I didn't fall asleep last night."

"How'd you entertain yourself?"

"Reading," she said passing him. Indicating that he got to know nothing more. And he took the message and walked away. James looked up at her. Estra paused and looked to the east. So, where were the Spartans now? She walked away and quickly opened it up. She turned the pages quickly. She stopped at the blank pages at the end. She groaned. She paused and opened the map. On the other side was a small map drawn in the corner. It was of Michigan! And she was close!

It indicated where it was. Estra jumped to her feet. She hid the map and snuck into the tent with the map. No one was there. Good, less questions. She opened her map and looked at theirs. It was West of here. She drew out the version she need, closed it up, turned and around, and froze. James looked at her.

"Whatchya got there Estra?"

"Nothing." She tried to shove passed him, but he grabbed the map. "Hey!" He opened it. To late.

"What's this?" he said turning it around for her. She grabbed it and ran off. She folded it and put it back in her backpack. "Estra! You can't hide what I saw! That place isn't anywhere on a world map! What was it?" He was shouting. Everyone was looking at them.

"You're right. I can't hide what you saw. But I don't have to answer your questions," she said. Naro and Toroff stood next to her. "I don't have to answer to anyone! Because no one here, not even you, is in charge of me!" She put her backpack on and walked away.

"I'll find out what you're doing, whether it be good or bad, I'll find out," he muttered. Estra huffed and sat around her ring with her Covies.

"What are we doing? Leaving?" Toroff asked.

"I am, you're not."

"What?!" they said together. Estra shushed them.

"You can't come. But don't worry, I wont be gone to long. Maybe, it depends." They only nodded. Roy sat down.

"What's eating you guys?"

"I'm leaving, soon."

"Are you insane?" Roy asked quietly. "Never mind. Yes you are. But, why?"

"I can't tell you much. But it might help us win this war." Roy only nodded with a sigh.

"You going alone?" She nodded.

"Yes." He nodded, stood, and walked away. Naro followed him. Toroff sat down next to Estra.

"You're going to leave us?" Estra sighed.

"I don't want to. But I have to. Or this war will go on longer then we can hold up. We don't have the UNSC." Toroff nodded. Estra looked around. She walked away. Toroff followed her. "You have to stay here." He sighed. Estra walked away. She sat down in the field and opened up the map she had drawn. She decided that it was at least two and a half klicks away. She groaned.

"What's that?" Estra folded it up.

"My destination," she said simply. Roy sat down.

"Oh. Where are you going?" Estra looked at him and sighed. She opened it back up.

"To a base."

"Why?" She groaned.

"I can't tell you that."

"Oh." Estra stood up and folded up the map. They walked back. Everyone looked up.

"Word got 'round huh?" Roy nodded. "Great." She sat down. She'd have to leave that night if she was to not be seen. Maybe later then that, it depended.

"Sir!" someone shouted. Estra looked up. A man walked over to the Sergeant and whispered something. He sighed.

"Everyone!" he shouted. "In a week or so a bunch of Covenant are gonna come and invade us! We need to get ready!" Everyone started to talk quickly and quietly. Estra sighed. Yup, she was leaving tonight. She stood up and paced. She finally leaned up against the tree and looked at her map.

"Where are you going?" Estra folded the map and glared at James.

"Alright bucko, it's about time you learned something! And it's not where I'm going! I'm leaving and you're not gonna stop me! Alright?!" James nodded.

"Why wont you tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't understand, you aren't smart enough in this one thing, and you couldn't handle it." He blinked. It was what was always wrong with her, except for it was twisted to fit him. He only nodded and walked away. Estra sat down and sighed. She spent most of the day planning. How would she get there? What would she bring? She sighed. She'd walk, and she'd bring the stuff in her backpack, that was it.

She ate her food, and no one talked. Not around any ring. Some people looked over at her with worried looks. As if they were wishing her luck when she left. The sun was setting. Roy looked at her, he was talking to some people, and then he walked over.

"Hey, Es?"

"Yes?" she asked. He smiled.

"Good luck,"-he looked around and whispered-"You are leaving tonight, right?" Estra nodded. "Got it." He walked away. Estra lay down looking at Shield. She sat up. Finally, Naro and Toroff were asleep. She picked up her backpack and sneaked away.

"Hey," said a quiet voice. Estra turned around. Roy stood there. Estra groaned.

"What?"

"Some people wanted you to have this," he said handing her a box rapped in a cloth. Estra smiled.

"You're kidding, right?" He shook his head.

"No. People don't want you to die. They wish you the best of luck. And don't forget your flying stick." He handed her the stick and the box. Estra smiled. She put the box in her backpack and slipped the stick through a small hole she had in her backpack.

"Tell 'em thanks." Roy nodded.

"Of course. And by the way, don't die." Estra smiled.

"Of course not," she said. "And besides, I've got a map and good gifts."

"May good fortune be with you Estra." Estra smiled and muttered, loud enough so he could hear:

"And that is the best gift of all of them." He smiled. Estra started to walk. She paused and looked back. He was still standing there. Good, he wasn't following her. He nodded. He wouldn't She continued to walk.

"Wait!" a voice said. Estra turned around. A girl came up to her. Estra kneeled to her level.

"Make it quick, I'm in a hurry." She nodded.

"Here," she said handing Estra a small booklet. It was a journal. "So you can remember." Estra nodded.

"Thank you," she gave the girl a hug. "Now go back! Don't worry, I will come back. I promise." The little girl nodded and ran back. Estra continued. When she entered the other forest and turned around to look at the camp. Roy and the little girl stood there. After a few seconds they turned around and went back. Estra smiled and continued on her way with a deep breath. Here goes… Everything.

Estra crossed a creak and paused to look at her map. She sighed and continued. The sun started to rise and she paused to look at the brightening colds. She groaned and walked on. Four kicks! That was 2.48 miles! She sighed and continued to walk. She sat down and ate little something. She took out the journal.

It was brown and had the same symbol as Doctor Halsey's did. Estra smiled and opened it. The paper was older then most and very rough. She moved her hand slowly over the paper. She took out a pencil and wrote…

_July 19, 2011_

_Spartans? Real? I had never considered it. But, if they're real, then we have a real chance at all this! I must find them. Hopefully that wont take long. The base is about two klicks away. Hopefully I can get there soon enough… Estra out…_

Estra closed the book and put it back in her backpack. She threw it over her shoulder and headed out again. It was going to be a long walk, but hopefully it would be worth it…

Naro sat up and looked around. Estra was gone. Figured. She had talked about leaving. But this soon? Then again, the Covenant was going to attack. But what was she leaving for? Naro didn't know what it was, but he was sure it was important. And hopefully Estra would be able to get to it before it was to late.

He stood up. The humans were talking to each other and working on things. He paused at one small ring. Children sat around it. None of them said anything. But they all gave worried expressions. Naro hesitated but walked over. He kneeled. They all froze and looked at him.

They were scared of him. Naro's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. He felt like a monster. He had never really thought about it until now, but he was a monster. At least in a human's eyes. He blinked and started to stand up. A little boy grabbed his arm. His eyes were pleading.

"Where's Estra?" he asked quietly. Naro kneeled again with a sigh.

"I don't know. She never told me where she was going." They all groaned quietly.

"I hope she'll be ok." Naro chuckled.

"She'll be just fine. Estra can handle herself. I mean, come on. She did highjack a Scarab! That's never been done." They all smiled. "And besides, she's a tough girl. She can take whatever life throws at her." They all nodded and he stood.

"What's you name?"

"Naro," he answered walking away. They all smiled and then started talking amongst themselves…

Estra stopped and looked down the hill she had just climbed. In front of her was a dessert. She looked at her map, it should be right in front of her. She groaned and slid down the dried up hillside. She stopped for a second. There was nothing to see but dried up ground. Estra gaped. It wasn't a dessert.

It had been glassed.

So, the base was gone anyway. She sighed and sat cross-legged on the ground. This wouldn't do at all. She had come all this way for nothing. Estra stood and then kicked the ground.

"Stupid Covenant!" she screamed. The coin dropped out of her hip pocket. She groaned and picked it up. She paused. The ground below her rumbled. She took a few steps back, it was moving.

The ground opened up and then stopped. Estra walk near it and looked in. She took a deep breath and jumped in. She walked down the hall and there was a thought bang. The door had shut.

"You had to jump down, didn't you Estra?" she said out loud to herself. She fell down a hole with a shriek and gasped. Computers filled the room. None were on though. She stood up and walked around the room. She picked up a pad and it glowed. She dropped it, then picked it up again. It was a map of the base. She smiled.

Spartan II Program Base the words across the top read. She had found it! But, where were the Spartans? She sighed. She'd have to look for them. She took a hall to her left. She looked around her. It was a skinny hall with doors here and there. Some were bashed in, and others were still standing and/or open. She paused at one. A sign read, 'Doctor Halsey.' She entered and looked around.

Computers lined the wall. A small desk and a chair sat a few paces inside. She walked in. Tiptoeing. Not really sure why, but she was. She sat in the chair and looked around. She opened the drawer in front of her. She paused.

Inside was a small chip. Estra took it out and put it in her pocket. She walked out and continued down the hall. She paused at one door. It was dented, but hadn't been opened. The words atop the door were unreadable. Estra groaned. She'd have to open it somehow. But, what was she to do? Kick it down? That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

She slid her fingers around the edges and anywhere else she could think of. She growled. Nothing. She sighed.

"Now what?" she muttered. A beeping sounded and a small part of the wall came out. Estra blinked.

"State your name," said a voice. Estra gulped slightly.

"Estra Marie."

"Last name please?"

"Sacrenty." The voice paused.

"Why are you here? State you business!"

"There's a war going on. The Covenant is here. On earth! I'm here to get the Spartans to help, if they're still here," she explained.

"Well, first off the Spartans are still here. And second, how did the Covenant find us? They shouldn't have been able to detect us for a hundred years."

"When were they put in cryo?" Estra asked. She only guessed they were in cryo. There was no other possibility.

"1911, why?" Estra sighed.

"It's 2011, which means it's been a hundred years," Estra said. Trying not to be harsh. She didn't want to set off the, voice.

"Oh. Well than, come on in. By the way, my name is Cortana." The door opened. The name was chillingly familiar. Estra groaned quietly. She stopped in mid-step and blinked. The walls were lined with Spartans. And the hall, was very long. She kept on walking. At the end stood three Spartans. Estra bent down and looked at the inscription. She read…

_This is Master Chief, Jun, and Shara. The three best. They are the only survivors of the journey to help the ones that sent the distress signal. They were the only ones that came back. They're partner, Jack Sacrenty, was sadly lost…_

Estra blinked. So, that's how he died. And why they were never told how. Go figure. She stood up and looked at the three pods. She placed her hand on the pad and a loud hissing sounded throughout the hall. A small holo show up on a table. It was Cortana alright. Estra rabbled and looked away. Cortana glanced at her.

The Spartans paused before stepping out of their pods. Master Chief looked down at her. (Please note that this is not the real Master Chief. He is MY Master Chief. Completely different person. So don't be hatin.) Estra blinked lightly.

"What is your name?" he asked. Estra kept from blinking.

"Estra Marie Sacrenty." Chief nodded after a pause.

"What is the reason you are here Estra?"

"The Covenant, they have found Earth," she answered. Chief nodded to her and then to the others. They all filed out. Jun stopped and looked at her.

"You have a very powerful name kid, use it wisely," he said to her. He had a thick accent. Estra couldn't put her finger on what kind it was though. She shrugged it off and looked at Cortana. Who had been watching her the whole time.

"What are you looking at?"

"The offspring of a great man," she answered. Estra blinked. What?

"Right. Whatever," she said walking out. Cortana turned her holo off. So, this was Jack's kid? Doubtful…

Roy walked out of the forest and paused. He looked up. Lightning flashed above him. He blinked. A Covenant cruiser appeared. So, they were early. He ran back to warn the others. A week or so? Yeah right! Talk about a day and a half..!

Estra paused as the ground shook. She stopped and looked at the Spartans. They were exercising. Estra looked over to her left. Cortana's avatar watched the Spartans closely. Estra scoffed and walked away. Cortana glared. She didn't like Estra. Not one bit.

Estra paused and listened. The Covenant, they were early. She looked at Chief. He was looking back at her. He nodded. And that nod said, 'I know just what you're thinking.'

"Spartans!" he shouted. They all stood and looked at him. There was a slight pause. He looked at Estra. "Estra has something to report. Estra?" he said. Estra didn't blink. She nodded sharply.

"The base I was at is being attacked by massive numbers of Covenant. I only pose one question," she paused. They all looked at her. Their faceplates hid their expression. But Estra ignored her unease. "Will you allow me to lead you against the Covenant?" There was a long pause in the Spartans. Estra was almost worried they wouldn't. And she wouldn't blame them. Letting a 13-year-old girl lead them? That was unthinkable!

The Spartans nodded to each other. Estra kept from groaning. Stupid COM link. They lined up in from of her and looked at her. Chief walked in front of them, then twisted to look at her, and there was quite a long pause.

"They have made their choice."-he paused-"What will you have us do, commander?" Estra gave a half grin.

"Suit up, they will be needing you soon, very soon." They nodded and filed out. Cortana's holo appeared behind her. Estra turned around. Cortana watched as Chief, the last Spartan in the line, filed out. She gave Estra a hard look.

"If you get him killed, or hurt him in anyway, I will make sure you have a very painful death," she said. Estra raised an eyebrow.

"What are you? The Chief's mother or something?" Cortana growled and shut off her avatar. Estra scoffed. Stupid AI. Estra walked up to the ground and gaped. They were everywhere.

The Spartans filed out and looked around them. Estra looked back. Her hair-tie had come out, and her expression worried Chief a little. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked at the Spartans.

"It's time to come out of hiding," she said. They all nodded…

"Sir!" Roy shouted. James looked at him. "You might wanna see this." James walked over to his side and gaped. Cruisers lined the sky, Covies walked on the ground, and corps were being dragged by some. James gulped quietly.

"We may not make it," he muttered. Roy nodded slightly. James was right. This wasn't looking good. Not good at all…

Narthan looked around them. Everyone had guns, swords, anything they would need. Ellie looked at him. They new what had come, the Covenant, their judgment, and most probably, their deaths…

Estra climbed into a tall tree and groaned. She took a seat and brought out her sniper. She twisted it so it shined. Ten move shined theirs. She nodded sharply and brought the sniper up to her shoulder. She took a deep breath as she watched everyone get inline. Here it goes.

The Covenant had arrived. Toroff had taken the children. Naro and the teens held up the back. The Covies closed in. The Marines kept from shaking. They were outnumbered seven to one. Ellie took a deep breath.

"We need Spartans," she muttered.

"And you need to think realistically," Narthan said to her in a low voice. James chuckled nervously.

"She may be the only one thinking realistically, 'cause if we don't have a miracle soon, we're dead," he said. Narthan nodded. It was true. They were going to die. Why'd this have to happen? He sighed. This was going to be bad. When the Covenant were almost there, there was a loud _POP _and smoke covered the gap and half of the front of the Marines. James coughed.

"I thought they didn't use those. What happened?" James shouted taking four steps forward.

"I don't know sir!" someone shouted. There was the sound of heavy feet. The smoke cleared. "Holy shit!" James turned around and looked up. He almost dropped his gun. Spartans!

"Ellie, we've got Spartans," Narthan said. Ellie nodded slowly. A Spartan walked out slowly in front. He looked down at the Sergeant who had a look of fear and thankfulness on his face.

"Spartan one-one-seven reporting for duty sir." James nodded.

"Kill 'em Spartan." Master Chief nodded.

"DEMON!" the Covenant hissed loudly. Chief cocked his shotgun with one hand.

"I'm back," he muttered. "Take 'em down Spartans!" The Spartans charged and the Marines followed with whoops and many other noises. Chief jumped onto a pack of Elites. One grabbed his helmet. Estra shot it. The bullet nearly hit Chief's head. He didn't complain as he killed many others. He paused. Was that Elite wearing a UNSC badge?

Estra grinned as she saw it through her scope. Naro was getting smarter by the minute. Chief ran over to him. The Elite stabbed two Elites. He paused.

"Who are you?" Chief asked killing more Covies. Naro looked over.

"John? It's,"-he paused to kill two Jackals-"Naro." Chief blinked. Naro grinned. "That girl's gotta a way with Covies." He continued to kill Covies. Chief just growled and killed more. The battle was won and Truth was running. As always. Chief turned around and everyone gasped.

The Spartans looked at them. At first they felt kind of odd. But then they remembered that none of them had ever seen a Spartan before. Estra jumped down to a tree. She jumped down to the ground. She was sure she'd break her legs. But she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered.

"Don't try me lassie!" She paused. She looked over her shoulder. A man was there. She kicked him in the nuts and then he let her go, she fell, but grabbed a branch before she hit the ground.

She dropped down and looked up. The man was gone. She shrugged it off and looked at her Spartans. They all just stood there, and didn't move. James walked over to them. He paused a moment.

"How did you come to be here John?" he asked. Estra blinked, he knew him? Chief looked down at him.

"Someone came to get us," he answered.

"Who?" Chief paused a moment. He grabbed James's head and most likely said something. James pulled back and gaped. "Estra," he murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear. Chief nodded slowly. Everyone looked at one another.

"Yeah. That's her."

"Where is she now?" James asked. Estra thought a moment. She looked to her left. The man! She growled and ran after him. An Elite grabbed her and pulled her away. There was a sharp pain on her head, and then everything went black…

"I don't know," Chief said. James sighed. That almost figured. Almost. James looked the Spartans over. He recognized some. Shara came up and stood next to Chief. She looked at him. Chief nodded. James's shoulders went down a bit. Stupid COMs. He hated 'em.

"What is it Chief?" James asked crossing his arms a bit. Chief looked at him. There was a long silence.

"Estra's out of COM rang. She told us she wouldn't be. Something's wrong," Chief told him. James gave a serious look.

"Is that so?" Chief nodded.

"Yes." James nodded. Chief knew this man well. James liked the girl and was going to want to come. As always. Chief resisted the urge to sigh. James, him, and Jack had been a tag-team when they answered the distress signal. They worked well together. A Marine had nicknamed them the three J's. Which was stupid, but it somehow bugged Chief. And he didn't like it when things bugged him. Soon everyone called them that.

"You aren't leaving me behind, are ya Chief?" James asked. Chief looked at him. James was a good friend. Chief had always been closer to Jack, but James was still a good friend. Chief shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it James," Chief told him. James smiled and nodded.

"Good. So, uh…"-he blinked-"What are we going to do MC?" Chief's head twirled around quickly to look at him. James knew how much Chief hated to be called that, but he said it anyway. Chief hated it.

"First off, don't call me that. Second,"-he looked at everyone-"that's best left for safer corders." James nodded.

"Understand M…"-Chief looked a at him, changing his mind-"John." Chief nodded. Good, he got the message.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for now.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day.  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time**


	3. Keyes, Keyes, Halsey

**Two chapters in one day! Whoo-hoo!**

* * *

Estra opened her eyes and sat up. Where was she? What was happening? And, why was Miranda Keyes in a cell with her? Estra, both puzzled and curious, slowly crawled over. Her legs tied up in cooled plasma chains. She sat up and looked at her.

Her eyes were closed and she breathed slowly. Estra looked around. No one was around. She tapped her. She moved a bit and moaned. Estra shook her. Miranda shook her head, waking up a bit.

"Miranda, Miranda wake up. Come on," Estra said quietly. Miranda's eyes opened slowly but surely. She looked at Estra for a moment, then sat up against the wall behind her.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"I'm Estra, and your father told me," she lied. Miranda nodded, buying the lie about her father.

"Oh. How'd you know it was me?" Estra smiled a bit.

"You look like him," she lied again. Well, it was true; Miranda did look like him. But it was a lie because that wasn't how she knew. Miranda nodded. Buying the lie again.

"I see." Estra nodded. Miranda looked her over, a confused look covering her features. "What are you doing her anyway? You're what, twelve?"

"Fourteen thank you," Estra said. A bit offended.

"Sorry, fourteen. What does the Covenant want with a fourteen-year-old?" Estra shrugged. The force field disappeared and Estra and Miranda looked at the Elite that entered. He took off the plasma chains on Estra and cuffed her. Another Elite did the same with Miranda.

"One of you is dead, and I know which one Truth is angry with," one said as they walked down the hall. Estra looked at Miranda. She looked worried. Estra sighed. _It's me, not her _she thought. Their cuffs were attached to two raised poles. Estra looked at them and then at Truth and the other prophets. But, where was the man?

"Dad!" Miranda said. Estra looked over. She saw Captain Keyes. She looked back at Truth. He was looking back at her. Their eyes met and Estra froze. Neither one flinched. It was a staring contest. Who would look away first was the question. Truth did. He looked to Estra's right and smiled.

"Catherin?!" Estra heard Jacob exclaim. Estra's head whirled over to see Doctor Halsey being chained up next to Captain Keyes. She blinked in shock. What was going on?

"Hello Jacob, Miranda."

"Yeah, hi," Miranda muttered. Jacob said something to Halsey. Estra just stared. She found she could do nothing else. This was the women who's journal she had read, who's Spartans she had found, and the one who had raised every one of them.

"Yes. I'm alive," Halsey said. Estra had started listening to them.

"I see that," Keyes said grinning a bit. Estra found herself chuckling. Halsey looked passed Captain Keyes and over at her. She looked at her as if Estra was a girl she had found on the street in which had no importance. Estra looked away from Halsey. As her chuckling got louder the Captain looked over. Soon Miranda joined him. After the chuckling turned into a laugh the Prophets and even the Elite Honor Guards were staring at her.

Estra didn't know why she was laughing. But she was. Maybe it was because Halsey was there, but that had no purpose. That couldn't be it. After much thought, Estra went back to chuckling and looked at Truth. Her eyes laughing louder then she could verbally.

"Wow, you've outdone yourself Truth, you really have! Come on! After what I just did to your army, you should only want me dead and nothing else!" Truth flouted forward a little.

"What do you mean what you did to my army? Nothing…" he stopped as a Grunt walked up to him and told him something. Truth waved him off and looked at her. "What do you mean, you did? The Unggoy told nothing of you. Just, Spartans." He sounded calm. But he wasn't happy, and Estra was about to make him furious.

"Spartans?!" Miranda shouted. Estra and Truth ignored her. Estra saw Halsey looked back and forth from Truth and her. She grinned.

"Oh nothing. I just found them and sent them to destroy it. That's all." Truth's hand gripped his seat in anger.

"Demon!" he hissed. Estra grinned.

"How?!" Halsey shouted. Estra looked at her. Not at all surprised. "How did you find my Spartans?"

"I did some reading," Estra told her. Halsey blinked.

"How'd you find my journal?"

"It was lying around in the forest. I found it, read it, figured out the map, and yada, yada, yada." Halsey looked at the ground, baffled. How did this girl find her journal and find her Spartans? It didn't even make sense! Or did it? She looked back at her. She hummed thoughtfully and looked away. Estra shrugged.

"So, you are the causer of all my problems." Estra smiled.

"Guilty is charged." He hissed.

"I should've killed you the moment I laid my eyes on you," Truth said. Estra scoffed.

"You couldn't have even if you tried," Estra said. Truth chuckled and snapped his fingers. Two Elites turned on their swords and walked towards her.

"I wont. They will," he said. "You will not go on the great journey." Estra laughed.

"There is no great journey you idiot!" Estra shouted. Truth hissed. Estra grinned. She loved to mess with him, and he made it too easy.

"Stupid human!" he hissed. "Demon!" he called her. Halsey noticed he had said it twice. She looked at Estra and blinked. She swallowed and looked back at Truth.

"Yeah, I'm a demon, I get it, sheesh," Estra said. The Elite's turned their swords on. Estra took a slow deep breath. The Elite's held them to her, she could feel the heat from the plasma and she took another deep breath. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. She opened her eyes.

The swords were almost touching her. She looked the Elites in the eyes. They were looking back. They almost stopped but didn't. Something about her gaze scared them, it was as if they had seen it before, but yet they hadn't.

"Stop!" a voice shouted. The Elites froze and looked over to their right. Estra looked over as well. An Elite walked out of the shadows and into the light. He tore off his honor guard armor and under it showed the armor of the Arbiter.

"Thel 'Vadam'ee," Truth hissed.

"It's just Thel 'Vadam now," he hissed back. Estra grinned and snickered a little. Thel looked at her a blinked. Estra was grinning at him in a funny way, as if she knew him and was happy to see him.

"Hi," she said. She quickly turned to the Elites. She grabbed one's sword and twisted it out of his hand. She threw it into the air and it cut through her right bound. She took the other and it cut through her left bound. "Thanks for coming but…" she grabbed both swords and twisted them in her hands. "I have it covered."

She freed the others and tossed him a sword. He grabbed it in midair and stared at her a moment before nodding sharply.

"Follow me," he said. Estra nodded and followed him through the halls. Halsey nodded to Captain Keyes and they followed. Miranda groaned unhappily and followed as well.

Thel jumped into the pilot seat of the Longsword. Estra grinned and jumped into the co-pilot seat and nodded to the others as they held onto something. Thel took them out.

"Turn the jets on," he told her. Estra gulped. How'd she do that? She took a deep breath and thought to the books. She looked up and saw a lever. She smiled to herself and moved it. The jets turned on and the sped away.

"So did you hear about the disaster, or were you going to see how Chief was?" Estra asked looking at him. Thel blinked and looked at her.

"How'd you know I knew Chief?" he asked. Estra chuckled.

"I just know things," she said. "Let's head to Earth. I have a base there and some Spartans," she said. Thel nodded with what looked like a grin. He turned the jet around and they headed for Earth.

The Longsword landed and everyone jogged out to see where the noise was coming from. Chief walked out to it and stopped when it had fully landed. Estra jumped out and gave him a half grin. Captain Keyes, Miranda Keyes, and Halsey walked out. Everyone gasped. When Thel walked out, everyone stared.

"Thel?" Chief asked. Thel's mandibles separated in what seemed like a smile. Estra chuckled.

"Hey Chief," he said. Estra walked over to Chief. He gave her a sharp nod.

"Commander," he said. Estra kept from blinking in surprise. Miranda watched as she walked passed Chief and continued to walk into the camp.

"Commander? Who the heck is that kid?" she asked.

"Estra Marie Sacrenty," Chief told them. Halsey's eyes widened.

"Jack's kid?" Chief nodded. She hummed in thought. Miranda rolled her eyes. Thel cocked his head a little. Chief only had to look at him and Thel understood. Chief hadn't a clue what was going on.

"Estra!" Toroff's voice shouted. Estra looked to her left and stopped, she smiled at him.

"Hey!" she said. Toroff hugged her waist. "How's it going?"

"Fine, where have you been?"

"Oh yeah know, bugging Truth and stuff like that," she told him. Toroff chuckled.

"As always," he said. Estra nodded. She looked up and smiled at Naro.

"I think a relative of yours is here," she said. He raised his eyebrow.

"Eh?" he muttered. Estra chuckled and shook her head.

"Never mind," she said walking forward. Toroff followed her. Naro looked after her but made no movement to follow.

"She's friends with Covies too?" Miranda muttered. Roy walked over and looked at Estra with Miranda and nodded.

"Yup, Naro and Toroff," he told her. Miranda looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"My name's Roy, and you are?"

"Miranda Keyes," she answered. He nodded.

"Oh, hey, Estra! Where's the glider?" he asked running after her. Estra looked over at him. And shrugged. She said something but Miranda didn't hear it. Roy said something back and Estra pushed him. They continued to walk.

"So, how did you know they were here?"

"My map, remember?" He nodded.

"Oh yeah, the one James tried to take from you?" Estra nodded.

"Oh yeah," she told him. "Hey, I'm gonna go look at something, I'll see ya later." Roy nodded and walked off talking to Toroff about something Estra didn't listen to. She walked over to the field and stood there. She took out Halsey's journal. She opened to a random page. On it was a picture of Chief when he was little. She smiled.

Estra closed it and put it back in her backpack. She looked around her. Her dreams, and some nightmares, were coming true. What happened? Had the she lost her mind? Estra stopped her thoughts.

"I'm not gonna make it," she muttered. "I'm gonna fail somewhere. It don't matter where I do, I will. A fourteen year-old girl, a bunch of Spartans."-she shook her head-"The two things don't go together. I'm not gonna make it." There was a chuckle. Estra looked over. Roy strode over to her.

"You can't doubt yourself, if you do, you wont make it because you'll be worrying about what-ifs," he said. Estra smiled. "You can do it. I know you can. I'll help you all I can." Estra nodded.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"No prob." He turned around on his heels walked away. Estra smiled. She set her backpack down and took a position. She flipped into the air landed on her hands and flipped again. She'd better get some practice in. She almost slipped when she was on her hands. She did it again. She slipped and fell on her back.

"Oof," she muttered. She stood. "Dang. I'm way off my game." She ran across the field and ran up the trunk of a tree. She stumbled when she reached ground. She took a deep breath and tried again. She didn't stumbled but she almost didn't finish the flip.

James had been walking though the forest and saw Estra walking on her hands and fumble. Estra stood up and cursed. She ignored the urge to put her hands on her knees to take a breather.

She ran to the tree and ran up it. A bit lower then last time but she accepted it. She landed on her feet and twirled around. She did two flips and her feet leaned against another tree. She put her hands on the ground.

She forced all her strength to her feet and pushed off the wall. She flew a little over ten feet in the air, twirled, and landed on her hands. She flipped to her feet and raised her hands in the air. She put them down and allowed herself the comfort of her hands on her knees to breathe. She heard clapping hands. She looked over. James walked over.

"Nicely done." Estra chuckled slightly.

"I wasn't very high on the tree, normally I fly over twelve feet in the air, and I didn't twirl very fast in the air when I pushed off the wall."-she straightened-"I'm off my game today." He chuckled.

"You were just fine. What's with you and being perfect anyway?" Estra chuckled.

"I was never good enough, ever. I was always trying to be better, faster, and stronger." He nodded again.

"I see," he said. "That was pretty high though. Come on, the sun's setting, at least it looks like, and we don't like people out at night. Sorry." Estra nodded.

"That's fine," she said following him back to camp. Back at camp Estra sat around her ring with Naro and Toroff. She leaned back against the tree and stared at the flames. She looked up to see Roy walking over.

"May I?" he asked. Estra nodded.

"Of course," she said. He sat next to her and leaned on his knees.

"I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again, you are awesome," he told her. Estra chuckled.

"You have said it before," Estra said. He nodded.

"I know I have." Naro scoffed a little.

"Many times," he said.

"Naro shut up," Roy hissed.

"Make me gut brain," he said.

"That's new," Roy joked. "Make that up yourself, or did Estra make it up for you?" Naro growled.

"Don't start with me boy, you're out of your liege," Naro threatened.

"You wanna bet? I think I could take you if I really tried," Roy said sitting up straight. Naro growled deep within his throat but Roy still didn't back off.

"That would be unwise," Naro told him.

"So is being an Elite," Roy said. Naro snarled.

"Like I had a choice." Roy snickered.

"You Elites think you're so honorable and great, but you aren't. You're just stupid beings like that rest of us," Roy insulted. Naro made a noise that sounded like an angry bark.

"Watch your tongue human, you may lose it," he told him. Estra looked at Naro then at Roy.

"I'd be happy to, it seems to be the thing that gets me into trouble anyway," Roy said leaning forward. Estra and Toroff shared unsure glances. Thel and Chief looked over along with many other people around the fires.

"Only because you don't know how to use it."

"Look who's talking, you don't even have one serpent face!" Roy said loudly. Estra and Toroff looked at each other again.

"If I did I'd know how to use it orphan!" Roy stood up.

"Orphan?! Look who's talking lizard breath! You're no different than the dumb brutes!" Naro stood up.

"You dare compare me to the brutes you human!" he yelled. Chief and Thel looked at each other and then back at the fight. Everyone was watching. James looked up from the map they had to see what the yelling was. He stared oddly at them. Was Roy really picking a fight with an Elite?

"Yeah, I do dare! Because you Elites are heartless things that don't understand anything! But you think you know everything!"

"How would you know? You're a human, not an Elite! I'm the first Elite you've ever met!" Roy muttered something. "What did you say?"

"Selon con fens thon!" Thel jumped at the use of his language. Naro growled at Roy.

"You dare insult me in my own language? How did you even learn it?"

"Elite prison camp two years ago!" Roy yelled. "You'd be surprised what we 'humans' can learn from your race. Like how to plasma burn our own kind to death!" Naro put his right hand on Roy's throat and pushed him against a tree.

"At least we don't bring up things that never happened," Naro hissed.

"At least we don't try, to cover up, what we did because, we're afraid of, something that doesn't exist," Roy said. He gasped for air. Estra snapped back into herself and stood up.

"Naro! Drop him! Now!" Naro didn't move but had heard her. Estra didn't understand. He normally listened to her. Than again, she had never really given him an order before just that moment.

"Naro! Fen ton! Gron!" Thel yelled. Naro dropped Roy. Roy gasped for air as he dropped. Many people had stood up on their feet. Naro looked at Thel but didn't move his head. Thel's look was stern. "En son nen. Gron." Naro nodded and followed Thel away. Estra only had to glance at Toroff. He quietly followed them. Estra looked at Roy.

"You ok?" she asked him. He coughed and sat up holding his throat.

"Yeah," he said with a raspy voice. Estra reached out her hand. He grabbed it and she helped him up. The girl who had insulted Estra's family glared at her. Her thoughts on the matter were clear. She thought she was right and that Estra should send him away without even a goodbye.

Estra glared right back. The girl's expression changed from one of victory to one of shock before she looked away. Estra's thoughts on hers were also crystal clear. She didn't care for her opinion, and she shouldn't give it, even if it was with just a look. Her face looked back up at Estra.

She didn't respect Estra, didn't care for her opinion and wasn't backing down from her. Estra glared for only a second. But the girl knew that Estra wasn't backing down either. The girl looked away also and muttered something under her breath. But Estra ignored her.

James walked over and cleared his throat. All Estra had to do was look at him to know that he thought the same the girl had. He was going to say it but Estra didn't need, or want, to hear it.

"No. They stay. That's final. You don't like it, we'll leave," she said plainly and walked away. James watched her. Chief had come to stand next to him. James sighed.

"It might come to that if he tries that again," he muttered.

"The boy started it," Chief said.

"He's a boy. He's stupid. The Elite should've kept his temper." Chief didn't speak for a long time.

"The Elite is also young. No older than the boy was," Chief told him. James looked up at him and blinked.

"What? How do you know?" James asked. Chief said nothing but walked away. "Chief, either somehow you get Estra under control,"-Chief stopped and looked over his shoulder at him-"or I will. Not nicely." James turned his back to him and walked to the map again.

Chief blinked inside his helmet. Why should he have to do anything? He barely knew the kid. And she was in charge of him, not the other way around. He looked towards the forest, he saw Estra walking into it slowly, and just the matter in which she walked told him she was angry.

His head twitched to the right as he saw Miranda walk silently after her. He heard someone stand next to him at his right. He looked down. Roy stood there, watching as well. He sighed.

"What is the matter with the girl? Did someone give her insane pills at birth? Man," he muttered. Chief knew it wasn't to him, but he listened anyway. "Girl still not got." He turned around and walked away. Chief blinked and looked back at the forest. He could no longer see Estra or Miranda, but he felt kinda funny…

Estra leaned back against a tree. She heard footsteps. She looked slightly over her right shoulder to see Miranda slowly walking over to her. Estra looked away and shifted. Miranda stood next to her.

"What is your problem kid? And what's with the Covies?" Estra looked up at her blankly. Miranda was starting to wonder if this had been such a good idea.

"What do you mean by the first question?" she asked.

"You're relaxed, but you get tense and touchy extremely easy," Miranda said explaining the question. Estra didn't speak for a while. Miranda wanted to say something to break the silence, but she knew that is would just make things worse than they already were.

"I don't know. I've been that way ever sense my mom left us and then died," Estra told her. "She didn't even act like my mom. She, and my siblings, acted more like I was dumped on them." Miranda nodded slowly.

"Oh, so you're calm and relaxed," Miranda said.

"But one wrong move or word and I go from green to fire red," Estra finished. Miranda nodded.

"Sounds like me as a kid, my mom and I used to get along. But then, something happened," Miranda told her.

"Yeah," Estra said. "I wont press you. Because it's none of my business." Miranda opened her mouth but then shut it. She looked at Estra.

"I've seen your brother and sister, you look nothing like them." Estra looked up at her. Puzzled.

"What are you saying?" Miranda shrugged.

"I donno," she muttered. Estra scoffed. There was a long silence. Miranda pushed off of the tree and walked back to camp without a word. She sat down and took the journal out of her backpack. She opened the Spartan armor drawing the had been folded, drawing out.

A small paper fell out. She took it out and looked at it. She unfolded it and saw that it was an extra entry.

_MAY 30, 1997_

_This is my extra entry. I never thought I'd find my journal again. But I did. So here I am writing one last thing._

_ I did something I might regret. I can't tell Chief. He'd kill me if he ever knew! I'm not sure I can even write it down. But I have to, it might be needed._

_ One night I got a crazy idea, and it had to be done then. I took some spores out of Chief after he had gotten his injections, and didn't move them for quiet awhile._

_ I injected them inside someone a few years later. I feel sorry for the girl, and I know Chief would murder me if I ever told him. So I'll keep my mouth shut. _ I injected them into my daughter, Miranda, and told her what to name her new child. I'm not sure she took my advice. She hates me. My suggestion was…

There was a wide blank. At the bottom of the page read:

_Estra Marie._

Estra made some kind of noise, threw the paper on the ground, and fell backwards. She took many deep breaths and didn't move. She slowly got her courage back and slowly picked it up. She reread it quickly. She slowly folded it back up, placed it when she had found it, and put the journal in her backpack.

She walked back to camp and sat around her ring. Roy looked over and blinked. Estra looked as if she had just seen someone eaten alive or something. He slowly made his way over and sat across from her.

"You ok? You look like you just saw someone eaten alive," he told her. Estra looked at him. Could she tell him? She looked at the fire, thinking on it. He leaned forward. "Estra?" She quietly and secret took out the journal, took out the drawing, then the secret entry. Before handing it to him she spoke.

"No noises, no shouts, just shocked looks and surprised whispers, get it?"

"Got it," he said with a sharp nod. She motioned him over. He walked over and sat next to her. She handed him the entry. He read it in silence. He blinked, once, twice, three times. He quietly handed her the paper and she put it back.

Neither one said anything. He looked at the fire and so did she. Estra looked from the fire to her lap. Roy looked at her with his eyes, but his head stayed in place.

"My whole life was a lie, a trick, a joke," she muttered. "I'm not even a Sacrenty." She looked back at the fire with a light sigh. Roy looked with her and sighed.

"That may be true," he muttered back. "But you're still the same person. A name doesn't change a thing. No one need know, as far as the rest of the world is concerned, you're a Sacrenty. This stays between you and me. And well, Halsey I guess." Estra nodded and looked at him.

"Right, no need to make this known," she whispered. He nodded.

"Exactly," he told her. Estra leaned forward and put her chin inside her left hand. Roy looked at her.

"But my 'siblings' know. And my 'mom' and 'dad' knew. Why not say anything?" Roy didn't speak. For he had no answer. Estra knew he said nothing for that reason. She shut her eyes for a long time. A single tear slid down her right cheek.

_Poor Estra, _he thought to himself. He slowly, and hesitantly, put his hand in hers. Estra opened her eyes and looked down at them. At first he worried that she would scream and/or kill him. But she only stared at them for a bit and then looked back at the flames.

Naro walked out and set Toroff down next to him. He looked at Estra and was about to tell her not to send a spy when he saw her expression and their hands. He looked at Roy. They shared looks. Without words they apologized and forgave…

The next morning Estra glance at Halsey, then Miranda, and then Chief. Chief looked back and Estra quickly looked away. She walked away with her Covies following. Chief continued to watch her. When she got to the forest she said something to Naro and Toroff, they nodded and left. She walked into the forest, Chief followed.

Estra stood there, silent. Chief didn't move but stay in the trees for a long time, not knowing Estra knew he was there. He walked over and stood next to her. Estra didn't look up at him.

"James isn't happy, he's going to throw you out if I don't do something," he said. Estra blinked but didn't move in any other way.

"Who does he think he is, my father?" Estra said. Chief didn't move either.

"No. But I still have to do something." Estra made a noise of some kind. Chief looked down at her.

"Are you my father?" she asked. She kept from shuddering, because she knew the real answer. Chief didn't speak but looked away. Estra started to wonder if he knew also. She shuddered, but only a little. But it was enough for Chief to notice her shoulders move.

"No," he said simply. Estra silently let out the breath she had been holding.

"So why are you acting like it Chief?" she asked looking up at him. Chief's head only twitched in her direction. But she knew he was looking at her.

"Because I don't want James to throw you out of the camp, or worse," he said. Estra scoffed and turned around so he was facing what she guessed was East and she faced what she guessed was West.

"I don't need a babysitter Chief," she told him. "I can take care of myself." She walked away. Chief didn't even twitch until she was most definitely out of seeing and hearing distance. He turned around.

"I know you don't, but you're still only fourteen," he muttered and walked towards camp. When he entered he paused. Miranda, Halsey, Keyes, and Estra were gone. James was talking to Roy and Narthan. Chief walked over.

"Thank God they didn't take you Chief!" James said in relief. Chief stopped and looked at James.

"What do you mean?"

"Ten Elites came in and took them, I thought they had taken you as well," James said. Chief blinked. What was Truth up to this time…?

Estra sat on the floor of the cell, angry. Miranda paced back and forth. Jacob and Halsey talked in the cell by them. Miranda had been pacing for hours, and it was starting to drive Estra crazy.

"Could you stop? You're making me antsy," Estra said to her. Miranda hummed no. Estra groaned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't get it! Why do they want us? I mean, you I understand, you destroyed his army!"

"And stole a Scarab, and stole an Elite, and a Grunt, and have driven him nuts for the last week," Estra added. Miranda stopped pacing and looked at her.

"You stole a Scarab?!" she shouted. Halsey and Jacob became silent and looked at their cell.

"Yes," Estra said. The way she said it was as if it was nothing. Halsey groaned.

"What doesn't this kid do?" she muttered.

"Besides die? Everything." Halsey rolled her eyes. Estra stood up and cracked her neck. She walked over to the force field. She leaned against the wall to the right of it. An Elite walked over and opened it. Estra quickly twisted and knocked him in the jaw. She took his sword and killed him.

The other three Elites hissed. Estra stabbed one in the gut, took his sword, twisted around and cut the head off the other one, and then jumped into the air and cut the other in half. She turned the sword off and put it in her belt.

"Let's go," she said bringing down Halsey and Keyes's force field. They followed her slowly. She took out the sword again and looked around the doorway to the hallway that led to the docking bay. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Estra slipped around the corner. When Miranda looked around to watch, Estra was gone. She blinked, looked at the wall, and then looked again. But Estra was still out of sight. Her energy sword came out of nowhere and killed both Jackals by a door.

She motioned for them to come. Miranda and the others came out. Estra opened the door and behind it was a Flagship. They slipped inside and got onto the bridge. Estra looked at the controls. She took a deep breath.

"Just like the Scarab, I think," she said walking over to the controls. She pushed a button and it detached from High Charity. "Alarms are going off, hold onto your hats." Miranda gulped.

"God have mercy on our souls," she muttered. Estra quickly worked on finding the SlipSpace drive. She quickly found it and turned it on.

"SlipSpace drive warming," Estra announced. There was a noise and they went into SlipSpace. Estra nearly fell backwards and Miranda did. Estra turned around and walked over to help her up.

"Interesting," Halsey said. Estra nodded and steadied Miranda.

"Sure," Estra said. She went back to the controls to find a Huragok staring her in the face.

It didn't move. Estra cleared her throat. The Engineer still didn't move. Estra carefully extended her arm. It chirped and grabbed onto it. Estra dragged it back and it shifted to look right. Estra turned around with a smile.

"It's my parrot, thingy," she said. Miranda chuckled and walked over to it. She patted its head. It chirped happily.

"What are you going to name it?"

"I don't know," Estra replied. Estra smiled. "I'll call him Jack." Miranda nodded.

"He looks like a Jack," she commented. She turned around and walked over to her father. She turned around to see Halsey looking at Jack.

"New pet?" she asked raising and eyebrow. Estra didn't smile.

"Of course." Estra walked away. Miranda joined her. Halsey raised an eyebrow.

"Did I say something?" Estra groaned.

"Not really," she muttered. Miranda stopped Estra in the hall.

"Why are you mad with her? I know why I am, but you? You hardly even know her!"

"I don't have to," Estra said pulled from her grasp. Estra walked away. Miranda rabbled and turned around. To see Halsey right there. She groaned.

"What?" Estra ignored her.

Estra walked down the hall and pointed to a small broken console. Jack chirped and fixed it. When he was finished Estra heard shouting down the hall. She rolled her eyes and jogged over there. She didn't understand what Halsey and Miranda were screaming, but they were. Jacob was covering his ears. His look told Estra that he had tried to brake it up and it hadn't worked. Estra walked over, took a deep breath, and screamed, louder then anyone can over scream:

"ENOUGH!" They silenced and looked at her. "What in the blazes is wrong with you two?! Whatever happened, get over it for awhile. We've gotta get to Earth!" She pushed through them. She glared at Halsey and muttered: "And you should just keep your mouth shut and stay away from me." She walked onto the bridge.

"What did I do?" Halsey asked walking in. Estra turned around with a groan.

"What part of keeping your mouth shut do you now understand?"

"I understood. But hardly know you!"

"You don't have to!"

"What did I do?" Estra turned around.

"Conversation terminated," she muttered walking over to the console. Miranda blinked. Halsey humphed and walked away. Estra tapped the console. She sighed. She blinked and turned around. Five Elites snuck up on the Doctor and were covering her mouth. Estra jumped over Miranda and Jacob and jumped onto one.

She took out her energy sword. She snarled at the Elites. She threw a knife at the Elite holding Doctor Halsey. He let her go as he dodged it. Halsey ran away from the Elites. Estra twisted her swords.

"Come and get me ya basterds!" Estra taunted. The Elites hissed. Two Jackals popped their heads out from two beams up near the ceiling. They took out their snipers. "We fight, under one condition." They lead Elite nodded slowly. "They stay out of it." They backed up and jumped behind the console. The Elite nodded.

"That is, unless you lose. And in losing you die." Estra grinned.

"I don't die, I win!" she said. The Elites chuckled. The Jackals took out their snipers. Estra jumped into the air as the snipers shot at her. She twisted in the air. One beam nearly missed her noise and the other her leg. She landed and charged at the Elites. She stabbed two in the back and jumped over the last three. She skimmed and turned around.

"You good. But not good enough!" the Elite hissed. Two hands grabbed her from behind. Estra twisted her hands and turned around. The hands let her go. She pushed off the ground and jumped over the Elites. She did a few more flips.

Her feet touched the wall. The Jackals aimed for her. She forced all her strength into her legs. She pushed off the wall. Instantly her strength went from her legs to her arms. She pushed off the ground and flew into the air. She twisted in the air and the Jackals just missed her. Halsey gaped, over twelve feet! Estra landed on an Elite's shoulders. The Elite fell to the ground with a thud.

Estra jumped into the air and grabbed an Elite's head between her feet. She twisted and the Elite fell to the ground, motionless. Estra stood up straight. One of the Elites stood. The Jackals shot at Estra. Estra dodged, but she wasn't fast enough. It barely missed her eye on her right side. Her old scar stung.

"Dang it," she muttered. She jumped into the air and landed on the Elite's shoulders again. She took out his sword and stabbed his neck. She looked up at the Jackals.

She jumped onto the beam and climbed quickly up. Dodging their shots. She kicked one off and grabbed his gun. She shot the other's hands. She dropped down and killed them. She placed the gun over her shoulder and looked over at the others. The came over to her. Miranda smiled.

"That was amazing! You're like a young Spartan!" she exclaimed.

"Very nice," Halsey commented. Estra scoffed. "What?"

"I thought you'd say more than that,"-she paused and looked Halsey straight in the eye-"I am your experiment and all." Halsey blinked.

"What?" Miranda asked.

"I am a Spartan child. Her experiment." Doctor Halsey's first thought was: _It worked! It really worked! _And then her second one was: _She's my granddaughter. _

"What?" Miranda looked over at her. Halsey only nodded.

"I'm not only a Spartan's child, but yours," Estra told her.

"You didn't!" Miranda yelled. Halsey said nothing. She just smiled at Estra.

"You were a success," she muttered. Estra growled and walked away.

"You say it as if I'm your first AI," Estra muttered. She walked into the hall, Jack happily followed her. Miranda glared at her mother and walked away. Jacob followed her. Alone and in silence Halsey looked around.

"Why do I feel bad?" she muttered. Estra was a success! But somehow it didn't feel as good as she thought it should have…

James and fifteen other men lined up and aimed their guns at the Flagship as it landed. The door opened and they got ready. James lowered his gun as Estra and the others walked out. He shook his head.

"You get Scarabs, Covies, supplies, Spartans, and Flagships," he gestured to the ship. "Girl, what don't you get?" Estra walked passed him.

"The truth apparently," she muttered glancing at Narthan and Ellie. They shared unsure glances as she sat with her Covies. Halsey walked over. Estra looked up at her. She opened her backpack and took out her journal. She tossed it too her. She looked at it a moment, but set it to her side and sighed.

"Estra…"

"Leave," Estra said bluntly. "I don't care what you have to say." Halsey opened her mouth again. "Leave!" Halsey shut it and slowly walked away. Estra watched her for a while. Naro gave her a look.

"Estra, may I have a word with you?" he asked. Estra nodded and they stood. They walked to the field. Estra walked a few steps ahead of him and looked at the horizon.

"What is it Naro?" she asked. He walked up next to her and didn't speak for quite a while. Estra was quiet and didn't push him. They had all the time in the world. At least what time was left. Naro looked down at her.

"Ever since last night you seem angry, and why were you so harsh to Halsey?" he asked. Estra shifted. Naro noted that this wasn't normal. "Did my argument with Roy upset you in any way?" Estra sighed.

"No," she said.

"What is the matter?" Estra didn't speak. She just looked at the ground in silence. "Estra?"

"My life was a lie, my siblings weren't my siblings, my mother wasn't my mother, and my father wasn't my father," Estra said. Naro blinked.

"Why is that?"

"Because Halsey did an experiment on Chief, I am a Spartan's child," she muttered. "That's why I'm cross." Naro only blinked. Estra turned around and walked away, leaving Naro there to think this all through in his head, but he also was somewhat less surprised then he should've been.

Estra sat around her ring and Naro joined her and Toroff. Footsteps headed their way. For once Estra prayed it was Roy. But it wasn't, it was Halsey. Estra didn't say anything.

"Where is the extra entry?"

"I put it back, so don't come crying to me," Estra said. She had restrained from added 'Grandma' to the end of the sentence. Halsey didn't ask anything else. She didn't want to have an argument with someone who hated her that wasn't her daughter. She walked away.

Estra watched her for a moment before looking away. Miranda was talking with her father. Estra was watching them. Miranda was upset. She said something. No one said anything. Her father said something. Miranda sighed and shook her head. Estra saw her mutter something.

Estra thought she saw Jacob's eyes twitch. Had he looked at her? He said something else. Miranda looked up and gave a shocked expression. She looked over at Estra. Estra looked down, she didn't move quickly for she didn't feel the need to, but she didn't like making eye contact.

Footsteps were heard. Estra didn't look up. She knew who it was. She stared at the flames, silent. Miranda kneeled.

"Estra?" she said. Estra looked over at her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"I did name you," Miranda told her. Estra didn't move. Miranda sighed.

"Estra, I know you hate my mom. And that you're not to sure about me. But at least let me know that you wont be as silent as you are now forever?" Estra nodded.

"Sure, whatever," she said looking to her left. Miranda stood up and walked away. Estra looked up slightly. Roy walked over and sat in between her and Naro. He looked at him.

"Hern," Roy said. Naro nodded.

"Hern," he said back. Estra looked from one to the other then back at the fire. James walked over and everyone looked up. Everyone but Estra.

"Estra," he said.

"Yeah?" she said, stilling not moving her head.

"This came for you," he said handing her a piece of paper. Estra blinked and took it. She looked at it a moment.

"Um, thanks," she said. James nodded and walked around the camp. She twisted it around in her hand. She blinked. On the address it read 'Destiny Brown'. Estra smiled. Destiny was her friend from Commerce. She slowly opened it. Inside was a picture and a letter.

The picture was of her and her sister Angel. They were in front of a Pelican and rapped in blankets. Estra sighed. The war hadn't just hit her. It had hit everyone. She flipped it a blinked in confusion. It came from L.A. What were they doing in L.A? She put it back in the envelope and opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Estra,_

_ The Marines were talking about a fourteen-year-old over in Michigan. Angel asked them the name. They said they'd find out if they could. A few weeks later they told us your name. We asked if we could write you and they said yes. First off, you high jacked a Scarab? That's amazing! Second, I'm sure that your neighborhood was glassed too huh? _

_Our parents were killed in the glassing. No trace. They said they might have been taken by the 'Covenant' as they call them. They say you called them that first and that two of your friends are 'Covies', is that true? I'm sure it is. You could make friends with anyone and anything._

_You are probably wondering why we're in L.A. You see there's a top secret base here for our protection. There a lot of people and I help watch some of the younger kids. Angel helps sew, she's just better at that._

_I bet you're killing Covies huh? Using guns and swords like we always imagined we would, but now it's really happening, It's not like any of us thought it would be. We always imagined war but now that we're in one it's not fun. It's interesting though. I wish my parents were here. What about you siblings? Are they ok?_

_Your friend Destiny._

There was another page. She traded them. It was from her sister Angel. Estra straightened the paper and read:

_Dear Estra,_

_ I wont tell anyone, but I'm really scared. Are you really still in Michigan fighting off the Covies? Destiny bets that you'll make it back alive and we'll all share stories when this is done. But I'm worried that you might not make it. I seem to be worrying about everything lately._

_The Covenant took our parents as I'm sure Destiny told you. I know that Destiny's just as scared as I am, but she wont show it. I guess it's because she feels she's gotta be strong for me. But it's the other way around too as I'm sure you know._

_Destiny and I would like to see a picture of you and your friends. Could you do that? If you can't that's ok. But if you could that'd be really cool. Please write back if you can!_

_Your friend Angel._

Esther smiled. She scoffed and shook her head. Her best friends were safe! She put them back in the envelope and took out the picture of them. She sighed. She saw in the distance the glassed neighborhood. She closed her eyes.

She remembered when her neighborhood was glassed. The screaming, pounding of feet, and children screams still rang though her ears. She sighed and opened them.

"Who's it from?" Naro asked. Estra smiled.

"Two of my friends, they're at a base in L.A," she told them looking up. Roy smiled.

"Well, aren't you gonna write 'em back?" he asked. Estra nodded.

"When I can," she said leaning back. Roy nodded. He watched as she put it in her backpack. The letter really made it seem as if she was a soldier fighting for their country. But it was for the world. Estra shut her eyes and fell asleep. Roy grinned a little and leaned back. Everyone was helping for the war. In one way or another, everyone did their fair share.

In the middle of the night a loud noise woke everyone up. Estra sat up straight and looked around. A firm hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up. She couldn't see the man's face but she knew it was James.

"We're under attack, come on," he said and ran across the campsite. Estra jumped to her feet and ran after him. Naro and Toroff followed. A ball of fire landed on the ground near the campsite. A child screamed and people ran away from it.

The forest was suddenly set ablaze and the campsite lit up violently. Estra ignored the heat against her left side. She ran with James. He stopped next to five Marines.

"We need to get everyone out of here," he said. James looked at Estra. "You know how to drive the Flagship right?" She nodded. "Good. Now lets get everyone onto that ship!" Everyone scattered. "Get that ship running!" he shouted to Estra. She nodded and ran towards it. She got onboard. Naro and Toroff followed her.

"Do you really know how to drive this thing?" Naro asked.

"Kinda," she answered running onto the bridge. She stepped in front of the controls. She looked around for Jack. "Where is he?" she muttered. Jack appeared and chirped.

"Allow me," Naro said nudging her gently over and starting the ship. Estra nodded.

"Yeah, you drive." Estra looked over to see Chief, Shara, Jun, Halsey, Miranda, Jacob, James, Narthan, Ellie, and Roy running onboard the bridge. Estra looked at James.

"Everyone on board?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. Now move!" he yelled. Estra nodded to Naro. He took off. Estra made a quick note that she had her backpack before she let Naro know he could take off. It was important, somehow. Estra looked at the screen. The picture showed the camp being set ablaze. She wasn't quite sure where it was coming from. James took out a COM and called the main base back in L.A.

"Sir, this is Sergeant James. Yes sir. Our campsite has been compromised. Where sir? Yes of course sir. We're on our way over. James out." He hung up his COM. Estra looked at him.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Naro, take us to Alabama." Naro looked at Estra for her approval. She gave it and he changed course. Estra took a deep breath. The whole world, this war was going to drive her crazy. She walked to the back of the bridge and saw the dead Elites and Jackals she had killed. Their blood was on her hands. And the blood stung.

* * *

**And that's also a wrap. Probably will be putting up the fourth one tonight too.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time.**


	4. Truth

**And here's the fourth chapter!**

* * *

Estra sat down on a rock and looked around. A Marine and James talked. Estra watched them for a while but then stood up and walked around. There a forest to her left and people worked everywhere.

A little girl tried to carry a bucket of water. Estra walked over and picked it up. The girl looked at her as she hefted it up into her arms. Estra smiled at her.

"Why don't you go see if they have something else for you to do that doesn't include lifting something, ok?" she said. The girl nodded and jogged off. Estra carried the water pail over with the others. The girl who had made fun of her family stood next to her.

They shared eye contact for a second but then the girl walked away. Estra paused and looked at Naro and Toroff. People stared at them and they looked unsettled. Estra walked over. She stood next to them.

"What are they?" the little girl asked. Estra smiled.

"Their names are Naro and Toroff, and they're an Elite and a Grunt," she told her. She smiled. "Don't bother them too much, they're easily unsettled." She saw James beckoning her over and she parted from them.

Estra stood next to James without a word. The German man was a Lt. and had a short beard. Estra looked at James as if asking why he had wanted her.

"This is her," James said. Estra raised an eyebrow and looked at the Marine.

"I see, I hear that you hijacked that ship and befriended those Covies." Estra nodded sharply.

"Aye," she said. He nodded and gave an approving hum.

"How'd you do it?" Estra shrugged.

"I just did sir," she answered. He nodded a waved her off.

"That will be all," he said. Estra looked at James. He nodded and she walked away. She paused. Little kids were hanging around Naro and Toroff. She leaned against a tree and watched.

"How do you eat with that mouth?" one asked. Naro made an odd noise and they laughed. He kneeled down in front of the child who had asked.

"How do you fight with those hands?" he asked. The boy laughed. A little girl had jumped onto Naro's back and held onto him. Naro blinked in surprised and stood. She laughed.

"You're tall!" she said. He nodded.

"To you I am," he said. She laughed.

"How tall are you?" she asked.

"Eight feet," he said. They children 'oo'ed and 'ah'ed. Estra smiled. A boy walked over to Toroff and looked at his mask.

"Why do you have that on your face?"

"To breathe. I don't breathe air like you do. I breath Methane," he told him. The boy smiled. A little girl joined him as they looked at his tank.

"Wont you run out?" he asked. He shook his head.

"No. It has a filter," he said. The nodded.

"Oh," said one. Estra looked at Naro and gaped. He had become a living jungle gym. Estra smiled as she saw he was laughing. Toroff chuckled at the sight. A kid tapped Toroff.

"You're it!" he shouted. He blinked and looked at Estra. She chuckled.

"You chase them and when you tag someone then they chase people," he blinked. "Go get 'em!" she said. He chuckled and ran after them. The children squealed and ran away from him.

Naro was still laughing. Roy snickered as he saw him. Naro looked at him. The little girl was still sitting on his back. Some others pulled on his arms and swung back and forth. Others still climbed up his back and the slid down.

"Nice," Roy said. Naro rolled his eyes. Estra walked over and clapped her hands.

"Alright kids, I think Naro needs a break, come on," she said. The children groaned and let go of him. The little girl slid down and they walked over.

"Bye Naro!" they said and jogged over to their caretakers. Estra chuckled.

"They seem to like you," she said. He nodded.

"So they do," Naro said straightening himself. He looked over and made an odd face. Estra looked over her shoulder and turned around. Chief walked over to them, a little boy and girl walked with him, and Estra guessed they were pestering him with questions.

"Ok guys, leave Chief alone," she said.

"Awe," they groaned and walked away with the other children. Toroff walked over out of breath and sat down. Estra looked and him and then back at Chief.

"Kids, what can you do," she said. Chief nodded. "Anything you want Chief, or you just stopping by?" Estra knew he had something to say, but she just asked anyway.

"I was hoping you'd be nice enough to get the kids to leave," he said. Estra raised an eyebrow. "Miranda and Keyes did nothing." Estra snorted. Chief didn't twitch.

"Yeah well, you're welcome," Estra told him. Chief nodded. He looked over at Thel. Estra looked over as well and sighed.

"At least one friend made it huh?" she said looking at him. He looked down at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Never mind," she said and walked away. Chief watched her for a moment and then looked at Naro.

"She has these information books that have us in them or something," he said. Chief blinked but Naro didn't see it. He nodded and walked over to Thel. Naro saw Estra slap herself.

"Cortana! We left her behind!" she muttered.

"Who?" Naro asked walking over. Estra shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. But I have to go back. I'm taking the Flagship. No one comes got it? No one!" Naro nodded.

"Fine," he muttered. "But if you're not back in six hours I'm coming back." He handed her something. She nodded slightly and got onto the Flagship. Naro walked away. He heard James clear his throat. He turned around.

"Where's she going?" he asked sternly as the Flagship left.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. He walked away. James growled and walked away to tell Chief, Miranda, and Keyes that their friend just left.

Estra walked into the base and looked around. She blinked. Was that footsteps? She jogged down the hall and grabbed the map she had left there. She ran into Halsey's office and hid behind the door. She heard clicks and then feet leaving. She gapped. There were five floors to this thing! All underground! Holy fudge! She dropped down with the map and headed down a floor and hid in a fake tank.

She heard the Covies walk by.

"Nothing here," said a voice.

"Then blow it up!" she heard footsteps and then beeping. She held herself tightly. Maybe this was a bad idea. The whole place shook. Estra waited a few minutes.

"Am I dead?" she muttered to herself. She opened the hatch and some water spilled in. "What the fudge!"

The whole place was flooded. Of course there was a LAKE! She groaned and jumped into the water. She swam to the ladder. A current caught her and she flowed with it. DANG IT! She grabbed onto a pole.

"Uh-oh," she muttered. A chair hit her and she went back with the current. Her head went under the water and then bobbed back up. What had happened? "Ah crud!" she shouted. The stairs were gone and she couldn't get back up. She swam to the middle of the room. "I should've gone for less hours."…

Roy walked over to Naro and gave questioning look. Naro looked down and him and raised an eyebrow as if asking him to speak.

"Where's Estra?"

"She went to the base where she found the Spartan's to get something," he told him. What was she thinking? Did she want to die? He groaned. What did he have to ask that? She was insane after all. Who knows why she did anything…

Estra jumped onto the ladder and climbed up. She just had to come back to get Cortana, did she? She groaned and climbed down to the lower floor.

"I don't like this going down thing," she muttered. (This had been a lovely quote from Freeman's mind. Thank you.) She jumped into the water and bobbed back up with a gasp for breath. She swam towards the wall. She was suddenly grabbed. And Elite held her under the water.

Estra kicked him. He let go but then grabbed her again. They struggled in the water for quite awhile. Estra grabbed his sword and stabbed him in the heart. He went limp. Estra swam upwards. She spat out the water she had accidentally swallowed.

"Gross! Water mixed with Elite blood," she said spitting out some more. She leaned against the wall and groaned. She grabbed onto the ladder and leaned forward slightly. And whatever she had eaten came back up. She spat it out and groaned. "Nice." She swam away, being careful not to swim in the blood or, other things, to another ladder. This one still when down! Dang it. She kept on swimming. She paused.

What was she doing? This was a dead end! She groaned and cursed. She was not in a good mood. She swam back around and got sucked in the water. She looked around. Nothing was there, what happened? She swam back up. She blinked. Where was she?

She was in a small room, with suits. She blinked. The kinda looked like anti-gravity suits. She grabbed one and looked at it. No, it was SPI armor. (Called spy for short.) Estra got suited up, because she knew she was coming up to the biggest flooded place in the whole building. The bottom level.

She 'suited up' and swam into the water. She could breath. She went to the top. The air tank filled that way. She paused. Something flouted in the water. She grabbed it and the compartment opened. She groaned. An AI chip. She slipped it into her head.

"If you make me go insane I'll kill ya." There was a shock inside her head.

"Sorry, didn't meant to do that. Oh, hello Estra."

"Yeah, hi. Listen, we need to get out of here."

"That way." A small map showed up on the chip screen and Estra swam that way. She climbed up the ladder. She paused and ducked. Two Jackals dragged a third. One clicked and the other clicked back. Her helmet translated.

"We must leave him behind. We'll never make it back in time if we take him."

"Yes. Farewell brother." They left the third one behind. Estra climbed up and walked over to the Jackal. It had a burned leg and it was out cold. Estra pick it up and looked around.

"Where to?"

"Are you really going to bring that thing with us?"

"Hey! I have two Covie friends! I don't wanna hear it! Where to?" Cortana groaned. And gave her the next marker. Estra climbed up another ladder and nearly dropped the Jackal. She finally came to the second floor. One floor besides this one to go. She was on the edge of a floor and the water was in front of her. She looked around.

It was surrounded with ramps on the side. In the middle was a divider. The right side couldn't see the left and visa-versa. She jumped into the water. She stopped and ducked again. An Elite walked over a ramp. It growled. Estra ignored it as he went behind the divider of the room.

She climbed up the ladder, she heard a splash on the other side, another, and another. She ignored it and climbed up onto the divider. _Don't slip, don't slip _she thought. She stopped when she reached to top.

The Elite was with a Grunt and a Spartan. Naro, Toroff, and Chief! She smiled. But she moved slightly and fell. She screamed as she fell into the water.

"What was that?" Toroff said. Estra dove after the Jackal as he sunk and swam back up.

"What on earth," Naro muttered.

"Hey guys."

"Estra?" Naro cocked his head.

"What?"

"Good, you're alive. Now lets get out of here." Estra chuckled, got a better hold on the Jackal and they headed out. On the first floor they stopped. Three Jackals. Chief took out a sniper and killed two. Naro threw his knife and killed the last one.

"Let's go," Naro said. They nodded and left. Estra climbed to the first floor and slipped a little.

"Go, I'll catch up," she said. Chief hesitated but nodded as he and the others ran off.

"You've got thirty minutes!" Naro called back as they ran off. Estra ran back into an office. Why had she stayed? For a second she was unsure. She blinked and grabbed two swords. They were made out of something black and seemed unbreakable. She turned around. There was a noise.

She walked out. Ready to use her swords. Nothing? Was her mind playing tricks? She stopped walking. Something moved. She turned around. Ten Elites! Oh man she was dead.

"Demon!" one hissed and charged at her. Estra stabbed him and he fell to the ground dead. She twisted her swords.

"Next!" she shouted. They all ran at once to her. She cut two pairs of legs and a single one. Six more. She groaned. One ran at her. Estra missed, and so did he. He knocked her in the knee. Estra let out a blood curtailing scream. Her knee had bent backwards.

She stood up. It hurt to do so. But she had to if she wanted to live. She couldn't flip, but she could still fight. One came from behind she stabbed him. Five to go. She groaned and turned around. They all charged at once. Estra ran, her leg stung, and she missed. One took her swords, a second broke her helmet, another knocked her to the ground. She tried to get up. An Elite foot kept her down.

"Where are you Spartans now little girl?" one snarled.

"Come on! Call 'em in!" another hissed.

"Quiet!" one shouted. No one else spoke. Estra grabbed her knife. She stabbed the Elite's leg. Purple blood cover her face. She stood up, and went to take her swords. But the Elite handled them well. He stabbed her shoulder and she screamed. She pulled it out, with out quiet curse, and stole the other. She killed one. Four to go. It was to many!

She couldn't see. Blood and sweat covered her eyes. The last four Elites closed in on her. She tried to keep upright, and she wasn't doing a very good job. There was a pounding noise. The Elites ignored it and continued. They charged. So, this was it huh? The Elite roared, something had hit them. Estra blinked a few times and saw someone. She couldn't tell who, she couldn't see or think straight. All she knew was that they were there and they had saved her life. She groaned and dropped her swords.

"Estra!" they said. It was Chief. He caught her before she hit the floor. Everything blanked out…

Estra woke up and looked around. She couldn't see anyone. She was in a tent. She sat up. Her knee stung. She looked around. No one was there. She twisted to sit with her legs hanging. She groaned. Her left leg felt like a noodle without her knee intact.

"Feeling any better?" She looked over to her left. Halsey walked in. Estra growled.

"Fine," she muttered. Halsey looked at her and sighed.

"Estra," she said. Estra looked at her but her head didn't move. Halsey figured Estra didn't care. She walked out of the tent. "James wants to talk to you." She left. Estra hopped off the table and walked out.

She walked over to James. Her SPI armor was still on but her helmet was off. He looked at her. He blinked.

"Why did you leave?" he asked. Estra didn't say anything. "Why?"

"Because of Cortana," she said.

"Because of who?"

"Cortana, an AI," she said. James rolled his eyes.

"Right, whatever," he said and walked away. Estra groaned.

"Whoa." She looked over to see Roy standing behind her. He smiled. "Nice armor," he commented. She smiled a little.

"Thanks," she said and walked away limping. He blinked a few times. She just took a complement without a comeback. He smiled. She stood next to Chief. "So, you won forty-five games of King of the Hill? Came out with a chipped tooth."-Chief looked down at her-"Over a dozen broken arms, collarbones, and fingers among your opponents."

"How'd you know that?"

"Halsey's journal," Estra told him. He looked away. The sun was setting, or so it seemed like, and Estra walked over to Roy and his ring. "May I join you?" He looked up at her.

"Of course," he said and she sat across from him. Naro sat next to her.

"How's the Jackal?"

"Fine. Still not awake though." Estra nodded.

"Wait hold on! Jackal? Why'd you take a Jackal?" Roy said. Estra glared at him. She leaned back and closed her eyes. James ran over.

"Estra, there you are. We need you. The Jackal woke up," he said. Estra, Roy, and Naro followed James to the Jackal. He was backed up into a corner with two plasma pistols. Estra stood in front of everyone.

"Calm down," Estra said. "We don't want to hurt you." He looked around.

"How'd I get here?"

"I brought you here. I saved you. The other Jackals left you behind. I brought you out with me." He lowered his weapon.

"Thank you," he said quietly. Estra nodded. She walked over to him. He tensed.

"I don't want to hurt you, what's your name?" The Covie paused.

"Telson," he said. Estra smiled.

"I'm Estra, Estra Marie." Everyone blinked, she always said the last name. Why not now? The Jackal loosened. She reached out her hand. He grabbed it and shook it. He seemed to be smiling.

"I would like to join you." Estra nodded.

"It would be an honor to have you," she said. He smiled and they walked out. "Telson. This is Naro and Toroff. My other Covenant friends." They all shook hands. Estra walked away and they all followed. She sat down around her fire. She held her head.

"Estra? Are you alright?" Naro asked. Estra nodded.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He nodded but still looked worried. Estra slept that night.

Truth looked outside his window. Everything was falling apart. He was losing! Losing! He never lost! And yet here he was! Losing! He growled. Chief's offspring was nothing but trouble. Of course, two Demons. There would've been three, if he hadn't kill the other. He grinned at the memory. (And flashback!)…

"You wont get anything out of me!" the human shouted. The Elites locked him into the cuffs. Truth turned around with a grin.

"Who said I wanted anything? I'm just angry with you and want you gone Demon!" The human chuckled.

"Chief will stop you! One way or another!" Jack shouted. Truth chuckled evilly. He knew that wasn't going to happen. His plan was falling together perfectly. He pressed the button on his armrest. Jack's arms burned in the plasma. He gritted his teeth together and groaned, but he didn't scream. Truth didn't care. He still enjoyed seeing him in pain.

"Truth." His memory stopped and he turned around. Regret flouted over. "Is something bugging you?"

"Besides the fact the a little girl is ruining our victory?" Regret didn't say anything.

"Never mind," he said leaving. Truth sighed. In the end, the human burned to death, all the Spartans died, but the last Demon left. And now, they young Demon was defeating them! Curse them! Curse them all! Truth growled…

Estra woke up. She didn't know why, but she just knew she wasn't around her fire at the camp. She blinked once, twice, three times. She looked around. Yeah, she wasn't at the camp.

She looked around. She was inside something. And people walked around her. She blinked. A door hissed open and she stepped out. She blinked. What in the blazes was this?

It looked like a UNSC ship's cryo room. She kept from groaning. Her skin stung badly. She had gone in with her SPI armor on, that's why. She blinked a few times. She looked to her right, and then her left. Chief stood her right along with who she guessed was Shara. To her left was Naro, Telson, and Toroff. She blinked and looked back to her right. She blinked. Was the Roy? In SPI armor? she rolled her eyes and looked forward. A Marine, a Lt., was there.

"Morning. Did you have a nice sleep?" Everyone but Estra nodded. "What? Bad sleep?" He joked.

"I'm just wondering why I'm here." He nodded.

"I figured. Listen. You were put into cryo and sent up to the UNSC ship _Glory Is Ours_. Top-secret. It's been a week." A week? What in the blazes was going on? Estra groaned quietly.

"Oh boy," she muttered. "Were to Lt.?" He nodded and turned around. He lead them to the bridge. Estra took a deep breath.

"Good to see ya Chief," the Captain said. Chief nodded.

"You too Captain," Chief replied.

"You too Commander," he said. Estra resisted the urge to glare at Chief, snort at herself, or to act surprised.

"It's an honor sir," she said. They shook hands. Estra's hand rested on something on her belt. Cortana! Of course!

"Same here Commander. We thank you for getting the Spartans." Estra only nodded and fiddled with the chip. She sighed. "Chief. We lost her." Chief sighed. Estra blinked. Cortana shocked her lightly. Estra ignored it. The chip vibrated. Estra still ignored her. Cortana zapped her in anger. Hard. Estra's side stung.

"We're going to be under attack in a few hours. I don't know what to do. We need Cortana's data." Cortana shocked her again. Estra growled. When no one was looking she shoved her into her helmet.

"What?" she whispered so only Cortana could here.

"Give me to the Captain!" Estra smiled.

"I don't have to."

"DO IT!"

Estra said nothing. She was just messing with Cortana. But she didn't care. Cortana was still angry. Cortana growled and shocked her.

"OW! What the fudge?!" Estra shouted. Everyone stared.

"NOW!"

"Fine! Sheesh! No need to fry my head!" Estra snarled taking her out. She handed her to the Captain.

"She was inside your head, wasn't she?" Chief said. Estra only nodded.

"Yeah. And keep her out of it!" Keyes only smiled.

"Thank you." He put her inside the computer.

"If you didn't deny me I wouldn't have to," Cortana said crossing her arms.

"Oh shut up!" Cortana humphed and turned to Chief.

"Good to see you at least," she said. Chief only nodded. Estra grinned. Good old Cortana, Chief's best friend, and her moral enemy. She snickered inside her head.

"Commander," Keyes said.

"Yes Captain?" she asked. Hopefully she hadn't missed anything.

"Do you have the journal?" Estra blinked.

"No. No I do not." He sighed.

"Doctor Halsey's journal?" Cortana asked. Estra nodded. Cortana rolled her eyes but said nothing more. Estra turned to the Captain again. He was shaking his head. Estra said nothing.

"Get ready, they'll be here any moment." They nodded and walked out. Estra walked behind the pack. Because she had no idea where she was going. Roy fell back to be with her.

"This is odd, huh?" She nodded.

"Yes. What are you doing here?" He shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. Estra only nodded. They entered an armory. Guns, swords, grenades, everything and anything you'd need was there.

"Sweet," Estra muttered. Chief looked back at her. She knew he was smiling. She smiled back. She grabbed two duel-weld swords. Chief nodded.

"Nice choice, but not your type," he said walking over. Estra didn't protest when he took them and handed her two others. They were clean cut, simple, but they were light. Which meant it was easier to handle. She nodded.

"Oh yeah," she said. He walked away. Estra put them on. She got a shotgun and a sniper. Roy tapped her. Estra looked over and grinned. "The glider!" He smiled. She grabbed it and put it on her back. "Thanks." He nodded and grabbed a shotgun. Estra got a few grenades. She looked at the others.

Chief had a sword, a shotgun, and a sniper. Kinda like her, but not duel-weld swords. Naro had an energy sword, a Laser sniper, and a needler. Shara had a shotgun, a sniper, and two pistols. Toroff had two pistols, a needler, and a big knife. Roy had a shotgun, a needler, and a sword. Estra nodded approvingly. Everyone had good stuff. They all looked at her.

"Move out!" she said. "By the way Chief, why'd you tell him I was a Commander?"

"I didn't. He assumed you were a Commander," he said. Estra rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go," she muttered and they walked to the bridge. As the entered the ship shook. Keyes turned around.

"Thank the Lord you're here. We need you." Estra snuck back, no one saw her. No one that is, but Cortana and Roy. Roy followed without anyone seeing him either.

"Where are you going?" Estra looked back.

"To do my thing, now get back there!"

"No, you're not going alone. Every time you do something alone you get hurt! And nearly killed!" Estra groaned.

"Fine! But keep your mouth shut!" Roy nodded. Estra connoted. Cortana didn't ask to come. But she didn't tell on them either. She'd wait. Estra had proved right so far, maybe she had something in her head the would work. She'd wait until they weren't on the ship, and then wait five minutes before talking. This is, if no one found out before then.

Estra ducked behind the corner. Dragging Roy with her. They fell silent. A line of Marines passed them and they continued.

"What, is that?" Roy asked.

"A Covenant ship attached to ours. Shh!" she whispered. He nodded and they entered. Estra turned right, then left, right, left, left, left, right, right, right, and stop. Estra ducked behind a beam. They were in the bridge." No one was there but a few Engineers and Grunts. And one or two Jackals. She took out two grenades and her sniper. She bit off the pins of her grenades and tossed them up on the beams with the Jackals. She took out her sniper and sniped the Grunts.

The Engineers squawked as the Jackals went flying and the Grunts fell. Estra walked out the Engineers just flouted away. Roy followed her. Estra tapped the controls and disconnected the ship from _Glory is Ours _and shut the doors leading to the bridge.

"We've got at least fifteen minutes until they brake through. Maybe only nine, but I can do this either way." Roy nodded. Estra set in a course and turned around. Roy watched her. She tapped the controls on a control pad by the Shipmaster's chief. She was smart, fast, strong, funny, and just plain awesome. She was perfect, and he couldn't have her. He sighed inside his head and turned to the screen. Estra walked over and tapped more controls.

"Roy," she said. He looked over.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Go scout the doors and see how they're holding up. I need to know if I have to go any faster." Roy nodded and walked away. They doors were holding fine. But one was about to burst in a minute or two. Make that three minutes tops. He ran over.

"We've got three minutes tops," he told her. Estra groaned.

"So much for subtle," she muttered as they picked up speed. She crashed into High Charity. "Jump!" He did and they flew over to the screen as the impacted. When they entered the Covies were suffocating. But they weren't because they had their armor on.

"Where to?" Roy asked.

"This way." Estra flouted towards a door and Roy followed. They entered a hallway. The door in front of them was closing to keep in air. "Move it!" Estra shouted. They pushed off the wall and barely made it.

"To close," Roy muttered. Estra nodded.

"Come on." Roy nodded…

"Sir," Cortana said as her holo came up.

"Yes Cortana?" Keyes asked.

"Estra and Roy, they've left the ship sir," she said. Keyes shook his head.

"Great." Chief rolled his eyes. Great. She did it again…

Estra and Roy hid behind the beam on High Charity. The Prophets sat there, talking to an Elite, a Brute, and a Jackal. So, they really didn't care about the Grunts. Estra told Roy to be quiet and they walked out of their hiding place slowly. They ducked behind another beam. So far so good. They did this for quite some time until they were only three feet away from the Prophets.

"Now what?" Roy whispered. Estra looked around the beam.

"Now, we wait," she whispered. Roy nodded.

"Now, you mean to tell me that the ship was stolen?" Truth said harshly.

"Yes sire," said the Elite. Truth groaned.

"Out! Out!" They nodded and left.

"Truth, what ails you?"

"This new Demon! And the old one!" he snarled. "They are reckless!"

"It seems we can agree on that," Estra said. They turned their heads. Estra and Roy had cocked their shotguns as they walked up the platform to face the Prophets.

"You!" Truth snarled.

"Hi," Estra said.

"I can't believe that Jack's child would come here," Regret said. Estra chuckled.

"Regret, Regret. I am not Jack's child."-They blinked-"I'm Chief's kid."

"Filth! Utter filth!" they hissed together. Estra smiled.

"If I'm filth, then I like being filth," Estra said with a grin. Roy only smiled. "Roy?"

"Yes Estra?"

"Do you know who Truth is?"

"A liar?" Roy answered. Estra smiled.

"That too. But he's also not Truth at all."

"What are you talking about?" Truth snarled.

"You're a human! You're filth! And you're name's John Smith. An ONI operative." She knocked her fist onto his armrest, the one he hasn't hit, and he turned into a gray haired man with an UNSC uniform, the ONI symbol on it and the name John Smith.

"You're a human! You're filth!" Mercy shouted. John looked up at her.

"How'd you know?" Estra smiled.

"You acted like him." He blinked.

"I've never met you." Estra laughed.

"Dude! There's this game called Halo, and you're in one of the books. You acted just like him! Oh, and this is for Benti!" Estra knocked him in the jaw. He fell on the ground and rubbed it. Her knuckles strung, but Estra didn't act like it hurt.

Two Elites walked in and dragged John away. John growled and glared at Estra. Roy looked around. He wanted to warn Estra, but had no time to.

"The Covenant still hate you!" Two Elites grabbed Estra. She looked around. Where was Roy? She said nothing. She just struggled.

"Curses!" she muttered. They threw her into a cell. She sat up against the wall and sighed. Roy had left her. That figured. She had been a jerk to him. She deserved to die. She groaned. She was a nobody. Someone grabbed her and forced her to her feet. The Elite took her back to the two Prophets.

"You are to be punished for suspending our victory! And you are to be hated forever for being the Demons offspring!" Estra didn't even nod. Her helmet was removed and Mercy pressed a button on his armrest and the cuffs burned. Plasma? She groaned as they lit and burned through her armor and into her skin. But she did not cry out.

They attached something to her temples. Mercy pressed another button. They electrocuted her. Estra growled, but sill didn't cry out. They stopped. She was breathing hard. She looked up at Mercy.

"You are the Prophets of Merciless, and No-Regret! Your very names are lies!" she shouted. They electrocuted her again. She stilled didn't cry out. They Elite took them off and looked at the Prophets. Estra looked up, now what? Mercy (Merciless!) looked up.

"Now for the final blow," he muttered. The Elite nodded. He took out his sword. Estra didn't understand. It was empty. He turned it on and held it up to her neck. The Plasma stilled flowed enough to burn her neck. Estra held in the scream that desperately wanted to escape. Finally she allowed it to escape. She screamed a blood curtailing scream.

"Enough!" someone shouted. The Elite fell the ground as did the sword. Estra looked at the ground. She was weak. She looked. Roy! He was back! She found it in her to smile. He picked up a grenade and threw it at the Prophets. They yelled something before it went off, but Estra didn't hear it. The Elite stood up and grabbed its sword. It was full. It turned the sword on.

"Hey!" Roy jumped him again. The Elite skimmed Estra's side, but not enough to pierce the armor. Roy stood up, slightly covered in purple blood and set her free. She tried to keep herself steady, but she fell forward. Roy caught her and set her not he steps up to the platform. He didn't bother ask if she was ok. That was the worst question he could ask. Estra smiled.

"I thought you left," she said. She was still shaking her head now and then so she wouldn't fall asleep.

"I did, but I came back." Estra nodded and stood. Roy did the same. "How are we getting off?" Estra let out a long breath.

"Come on," Estra said and ran down the hall. Roy followed. They ran into a small room. She opened a small compartment.

"What the heck is this?" he asked.

"Long story, read it in a book, get in!" she yelled. Roy climbed in and Estra shut door.

"Now what?" Roy said. Estra smiled.

"Dang it! If only I had my…"

"Helmet?" Estra looked up, he handed her it. She smiled.

"Thanks." She took it and put it on. She opened the door. She pushed off the walls and flouted. Roy jumped out after her.

"Where we headed?" Estra thought a moment.

"I don't know, we can't go to the ship. It's way over there. We'll never make it." Roy nodded. They kept on flouting. Thinking about what to do. They were alive. Now what?

"Estra!" Estra turned around. She put her hands over her head, Roy did the same. They caught on fire as they entered the atmosphere of Earth. They might not make it. Estra groaned as she heated up. As they continued the fire disappeared.

"We're so dead," Estra muttered. Roy looked down. They were headed straight for land. They were toast!

"They glider! The glider!" Roy shouted. Estra took it out and continued to fall. Roy grabbed the top, it shook. Estra waited a few more seconds before lifting. Estra thought it wouldn't work, it was a lot of weight with armor, and it was two people. But it worked! It really worked! Estra chuckled. It was Covenant clay they had used. Of course.

"Whoo-rah!" Estra shouted.

"Whoo-rah!" Roy repeated. Estra looked around. They were so high up. Estra dived and landed. She closed the glider. Roy took his helmet off. "Hot, hot," he muttered. Estra did the same. She only shook her hands but said nothing. She let out a long breath.

"We made it," she said. Roy stood a few paces to her right.

"Because of your plan." Estra looked over at him and smiled.

"I couldn't have made it without you Roy!" she said. He only smiled in return. He shook his head.

"Nah, you would've made it." Estra laughed.

"No! If you hadn't been there I'd be dead!"-Roy only blinked.-"That Elite would've burned my throat away! And don't you deny it." He smiled. Estra hugged him. "Thanks Roy, for all your help," she said. He hugged her back. Estra let go and smiled. "Now. Let's move!" She walked away. Roy smiled and followed her. He didn't know where they were going, but he followed her anyway…

Chief and the others walked towards the camp without a word. They couldn't speak of the ship, but how did they explain Estra and Roy? Chief had been thinking about this and hadn't come up with anything. They entered the camp. James turned around.

"There you are!" he shouted. "But, where's Estra and Roy?" Naro sighed.

"We don't know, they disappeared," he answered. James sighed. He shook his head clear.

"She'll make it, and if he's with her so will he," he said. Chief nodded. But somehow they weren't sure they would. Chief walked away and Naro, Toroff, and Telson sat around a fire.

"Man, why does she always do this?" Naro muttered. Telson said nothing for a while. He looked up at Naro.

"What do you mean?"

"She's always doing something crazy," he answered. "But somehow she gets through it." Telson nodded. Toroff sighed and looked up. He blinked. He saw shield. He prayed that she would make it through this. She had to! She just had to!

Chief walked by Miranda. Miranda handed him something. He looked at it and looked over his shoulder at her. She just continued to walk as if nothing had happened. Chief went off and stood off in a place where no one stood.

He opened to paper and read:

_MAY 30, 1997_

_This is my extra entry. I never thought I'd find my journal again. But I did. So here I am writing one last thing._

_ I did something I might regret. And I can't tell Chief. He'd kill me if he ever knew! I'm not sure I can even write it down. But I have to, it might be needed. One night I got a crazy idea, and it had to be done then. I took some spores out of Chief after he had gotten his injections, and didn't move them for quiet awhile. _

_ I injected them inside someone a few years later. I feel sorry for the girl, and I know Chief would murder me if I ever told him. So I'll keep my mouth shut…_

Chief paused. Was he reading this right? Was this true? Did Halsey really do this? He blinked and continued:

_I injected them into my daughter, Miranda, and told her what to name her new child. I'm not sure she took my advice. She hated me. My suggestion was…_

There was a wide blank and at the bottom it read:

_Estra Marie_

Chief blinked and looked over at Miranda. Miranda looked up and saw him. There was a seconds motionlessness before she nodded slowly. Chief folded the paper and walked over to give it back. Miranda shook her head.

"Give it to Halsey, you're gonna want to talk with her," she said. Chief didn't growl but walked away and stood behind Halsey as she talked to James.

"One second Chief," she said calmly and continued with James. Chief didn't pay attention. For the seconds that passed he thought about Estra and how she was his child.

It was a strange thing for him to find out he had a daughter. Estra was a good kid and now he worried about her more then he had even worried about anything. Halsey turned around and James walked away.

"Yes Chief?" she said. He was brought out of his thoughts and handed the paper to her. Halsey blinked and slowly took it. She swallowed. "You read it, didn't you?" she asked. Chief nodded.

"Yes Ma'am, I did," he said. Halsey sighed and put it back inside her book.

"I'm sorry Chief, I don't know what I was thinking, I really don't."-she rubbed her forehead-"But I can't fix it or undo it." She looked at his faceplate once more before turning around and walking away without another word.

"I wasn't angry, just confused," Chief muttered and walked back to where he had been standing…

Estra and Roy came into sight of tee camp. Estra looked back at him with an 'I Told You So' look.

"Ha! I was right!" she said. Roy groaned.

"I see that," he said as they walked towards it. They walked passed James. He only smiled and snickered as they continued to walk. Roy and Estra sat with Naro and the others.

"Sup?" Estra asked. Naro blinked.

"Where did you go?" he asked. Estra was about to answer but Roy beat her to the punch.

"Looking for trouble," he said.

"Shut up Roy!" Estra yelled. Naro chuckled. Chief looked up. Estra saw him. She blinked. He motioned her over. She didn't ask why but walked over. "Be right back, hold on."

"All right Estra," Roy said and told them what happened. Estra rolled her eyes and stood next to Chief.

"Yeah Chief?" she asked. Chief felt bad. She was in a good mood and he had bad news. She cocked her head. "Chief? You ok?"

"Did you read the extra entry?" Estra blinked.

"You know who I really am, don't you?" she asked. Chief nodded. Estra groaned. "Perfect." Chief continued to look at her. Estra walked away and muttered: "Like my life hadn't been turned upside down enough."

"What did he say? You look like someone just told you that they found out about a World War III," Roy said. She set her chin on her fist.

"Chief knows," she said. Roy blinked.

"Oh dear lord, what next?"

"The end of the world maybe? I'd prefer that to this," she muttered. Roy blinked. Did she seriously just say that? She stood up and walked away. Roy blinked once more.

"What exactly is 'this'?" he said aloud. Naro blinked as they looked at each other. Roy knew he was wondering the same thing.

Estra walked through the trees, she sighed. This was not fun. First the Covenant came, then she found a journal, then she read it, then she left, then she found Spartans, then they went into battle, then she was caught, then she met Halsey and the others, then they got out, then they get attacked, then they get relocated, and then Chief finds the extra entry!

She kicked a tree. She cursed and shook her foot as it stung. She swore under her breath and plopped down onto a rock. She placed her chin into her hands with another sighed and stared at the ground.

"Lord, I don't understand. I really don't. What is this? Why did you have this happen? I was perfectly happy not knowing who I was! I really was!" she said. Estra slapped herself into shape and groaned. She set her backpack on the ground and took out a piece of paper.

_Dear Destiny,_

_ I didn't know they knew about me that far in the U.S. I don't know how word got around, but I'm sure what you hear is true. Most likely a bit overrated, but true._

_Yes, my neighborhood was glassed. The screams of children and the pounding of feet will be something I'll never forget. That and the sight of that glasser and Covenant cruiser._

_If your parents were taken by the Covenant, I will be sure to keep an eye out for them. I promise. And yes, I did called them that first. But now three of my friends are Covies. An Elite, a Grunt, and a Jackal. But you don't know what those are I bet. And I can make friends with anything, but sadly not with the Spartans._

_Killing Covies is interesting, but I wouldn't say it's my favorite pass-time. My favorite pass-time is sitting around my fire ring with my closest friends. Naro, the Elite, Toroff, the Grunt, Telson, the Jackal, and Roy. Roy's a boy I met at the beginning of the war. He's fun. I think I might like him, but I don't know._

_My siblings? Well, truth is they aren't even related to me. My father is Master Chief and my mother is Miranda Keyes. You only know what I'm talking about because when we first met Halo was all I talked about. Anna died. I wear her hat now. Along with my 'mother's' ring, and my 'father's' dogtag._

_Your friend Estra._

_P.S. I liked our games better than this._

She sighed. It sounded quite good. And she liked it. But how would she get it too them? She'd ask James. That seemed her best bet. She folded it, put it in her backpack, and took out another piece of paper.

_Dear Angel,_

_ I was in Michigan. But our base was destroyed. We're in, I don't remember where. Don't you worry, we'll make it out! I can't promise, but I know we will. If one of you die on me I'll have to yell at you in the afterlife! And that's a promise!_

_Yes, the sibling game of 'don't show you're scared'. I remember it well. When my siblings were still my siblings. It turned out, as I told Destiny, that they aren't my family. My father is Master Chief and my mother is Miranda Keyes._

_I can't send you a picture just yet. But I'll work on it, I promise. When you get this letter it will be a while. I just want you too know this, I'm fighting this war like there's no tomorrow! And I wont stop until the Covenant are gone._

_We'll meet again and share stories! I know it! Stay strong Angel, and don't forget that the little kids could use some stories. The ones over here love my stories. Most of them, of course, are Halo stories. But I'm sure you'll come up with some!_

_Your friend Estra._

She set down her pencil. She folded them into each other and searched her backpack for an envelope. She had just about everything in there, including stamps. She put her backpack over her shoulder and was about to walk back to base when she noticed Chief. She put her backpack fully on.

"Yeah Chief?" she said. He walked over out of the shadows.

"How long have you known?"

"Long time," she muttered. Chief didn't move. She looked up at him. "But why do you want to know?" Chief blinked many times. Her voice had gone from anxious, to half angry and half irritated. "You Spartans only care about fighting, not people." She shoved passed him. His hand grabbed her wrist.

"What makes you say that?" he asked. She only blinked once. His voice had changed as well. He sounded more human then before. She looked over her shoulder at him. She pulled her hand away from him and turned to face him.

"Because that's all Spartans know," she said. "They were raised to fight, not to love." Chief blinked. "You were raised as an enemy killing machine. Not as a human being. You were trained everyday, you fought your battles with teams, and you did science projects no kid could do at the age of eight."

"How do you know that?" She swiftly put her hand in her backpack and brought out the 'Cole Protocol'.

"Books. Lots and lots of books. You're in a videogame. You're Spartan one-one-seven, Master Chief, John. You fought against the Covenant, you fought alongside many other Spartans. You're on team blue. One of your newer members made Spartan IIIs. How am I doing?"

"Books? Games?" he said. He sounded as if he breath had been taken from him for a long moment and he was starting to breath again.

"Yes, " she said flatly. "And you also worked with Thel Vadam, and not to mention Jack. Who I thought was my father." She turned around and started to walk away. She stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. "You should take his advice and visit Chicago." Chief blinked.

"How did you know that?"

"Cause he said so. But in the games his name was Johnson, not Jack." Chief felt as if his whole identity was a joke. He was part of a game?

"Who made these, games?" he asked.

"Bungie," she said. Chief blinked again.

"Bungie?" he said quickly. "They created the Spartan program." Estra wasn't surprised. "No wonder they knew about it all."

"Of course it was twisted a lot," she told him. "Earth knew about the war. And we were attacked. But we had orbital space stations. The Covenant still got passed you. There was a bomb on the base. You returned it to them."

"Yeah, I did. But that was around Reach, not Earth. They…"

"Burned it to the ground," she finished for him. "Along with Noble team. And you took Cortana. I know! I know!" She turned around. Her expression was angry. Very angry. "I know about Carter, Kat, Gorge, Jun, Emile, and Noble Six! How they fought until they all died. I know how they all died for heaven's sakes! You don't have to tell me twice Chief." The last part was muttered.

"So you know everything," Chief murmured.

"From how you destroyed the first ring, to how Jack died."

"How?"

"Spark went rouge and killed him. You shot him down with a Spartan-laser. Jack died and you and Thel escaped. Is that right? Our is it twisted?"

"No. That's right," Chief said quietly. She gave a slight nod. "How about the ring?" His voice almost sounded nervous.

"Spark was going to activate them and kill you and everyone else. But you got to the Pillar Of Autumn. He had shut off the self-destruct button."-She smiled a little.-"Cortana asked what you planned to do. Your only response was lifting a grenade and tossing it up and down.

"Then you placed four grenades in four of the engines. And the ship blew up. You were able to escape on a Longsword. Everyone thought you were dead. But you found Jack and,"-she paused-"some others, and so on and so forth." He didn't move for quiet a while.

"You know what happened beyond that, don't you?" She nodded.

"I know about the Flagship, and how the Engineer fixed your shields. So, yes, I do." Chief nodded.

"Great, so I'm a main character in a video-game, peachy," he muttered. "I feel like an asshole." Estra found it in her to chuckle. He cocked his head slightly. She gave him a small smile.

"No you're not. If it weren't for you, we'd all be dead by now," she said and walked away. Chief blinked as she did so. This kid was something else. She really knew what she was talking about. Maybe they were related.

Estra made her way over to James. He hadn't noticed her so she just set the letter on the table. He glanced at it, at her, and back at the Marine he was speaking with. Estra looked off into the distance and blinked. Was that a light? Yes, it was.

Making sure no one saw her Estra ran off toward the far off light. But Estra hadn't been careful enough, for Chief had seen her. He sighed and walked over to his corner. Hopefully she wasn't going to do something stupid this time, but Chief didn't count on it.

Estra ducked behind a tree and looked round the trunk too see a fire, but no one was around it. She went a little closer to see a small amount of supplies and two horses. One had a saddle and reins, and the other had the same but was also packed on with more saddle bags then the first.

She heard footsteps and hid back behind the tree. A man walked over to his horse and set two pails filled with water by them. They drank up what he had brought them. He then sat against a tree by them.

He had black hair, blue eyes, and was wearing blue jeans, a black top, and a light leather jacket. He took out a cigar and lit it. Estra leaned out a bit to get a better look at him. He was wearing what looked like a black version of Indiana Jones's hat.

He blew out a small ring of smoke. Estra watched it and then continued to watch him. He put the cigar back in his mouth and took out a small booklet, he wrote in it for a minute or two before setting it down and blowing out another ring of smoke. Before he put it back he spoke.

"Are ya shy or just unsure of me?" he said in an western accent. Estra carefully stood and walked over to the fire. She leaned against a tree.

"My answer is the latter my friend," she said. He looked up.

"Well, you're a little young, and what's that you be a-wearing there missy?" he said pointing at her with his cigar.

"It's a kind of armor," she told him.

"I see. Now, I know you're young and all, but, would you care for a smoke?" he said. "There is a war and all, and as my brother used to say, there's nothing like a good ol' smoke to take away the stress of war off yer shoulders." Estra was about to say 'no' without thought, but then she started to consider it. She shrugged.

"Don't count on my using the whole thing," she told him.

"I don't count on anything," he said tossing her a cigar. She twisted it in her hands and walked over. She sat against the tree next to him as he lit it. He blew out a smoke ring and Estra did the same.

"Why's that friend?" she said. He chuckled.

"Because my older brother told me not to," he said.

"What be your brothers name?"

"Jack, Jack Sacrenty missy," he said.

"Oh really? Didn't he work with say, John? Master Chief?"

"The same one, why ya askin'?"

"Because Master Chief's my father, and I happened to know Jack," she said. The man looked at her.

"Is that so friend?" She nodded.

"Yes, it is," she said.

"Would you happen to know where I could find the Chief?" She nodded.

"He be back at the base I be staying at," she said.

"Is that so?"

"Aye," she said blowing out another smoke ring. One of his joined hers.

"May I meet 'im?" he said.

"Why of course, he ain't far from 'ere," she said. He nodded and stood. Estra stood as well and helped him put out the fire and led one of his horses to the camp. As they did Estra could hear that James was not happy she had left.

"Where did she go now? The kid needs to stay put!" he yelled.

"Ah, calm your butt down Sarg!" she shouted tying down the horse next to the other. "I'm right here, gosh." She put out the cigar and put it in her pocket.

"Where did you go?"

"I saw a fire and met a friend," she said. The man walked out with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey-ya Chief," he said with a nod in his direction. Chief didn't move. Estra shook her head a little and looked over at the man.

"Ya know, I don't think I caught your name," she said.

"The name be Sam, what's yours?"

"Estra," she said shaking his hand. "That's Sergeant James. And I think you know Miranda and Jacob Keyes."

"Ah! It's good to see ya Cap'n!" Sam said.

"You too Sam, long time no see," Jacob said.

"Miss Keyes."

"Sam," Miranda said with a nod.

"Oh, that's Naro, Toroff, Telson, and Roy," she said. They all gave a wave and continued whatever it was they were talking about. Estra walked over to join them.

"I'm not buying it Roy!" Naro was saying. "I just don't believe you did it!"

"Did what?" Estra said sitting around the fire.

"He says he saved your life."

"And that he did," Estra backed him up.

"What?!" Telson and Toroff said together. Estra nodded.

"It's the truth," she said. Naro shook his head.

"Ok, I guess you're not as much of a dork as I thought," Naro admitted. Roy smiled.

"Thanks," he said. Estra shook her head a little. She looked up slightly and saw the girl again. Estra's curiosity came over her dislike for the girl. She was crying. Estra stood up and walked over. "Uh-oh. This might be bad." Naro and the others looked over their shoulders, he nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong?" Estra asked kindly. The girl looked quickly up at her, she was about to say it was none of her business and to just leave her alone. But somehow she couldn't find it in herself to get the words out.

"They found my little sister," she murmured looking away. Estra sat down next to her. "And she might not make it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Estra said. The girl looked over, almost angry because she thought she was being rude. But found she meant what she had said.

"She's all I have left," she muttered.

"I know the feeling," Estra muttered back.

"My name's Charly by the way," she said.

"Estra," she said reaching out her hand. This time the girl shook it.

"Sorry about last time when I made fun of your family, I just have a thing about, Covies," she said.

"Well, maybe if you were to meet them you wont jump to conclusions,"-Charly looked at her curiously-"You want to sit around our ring?" Charly was about to turn her down, but then she thought it through.

"Sure," she said with a smile. They stood up and walked over.

"Guys, this is Charly," Estra said sitting down. Charly took a seat next to her. She felt a chill go up her spine. She felt as if she just wanted to get up and leave. But something made her stay.

"Hello Charly, I'm Naro," he said with a wave.

"Call me Toroff," he said with a slight bow.

"Name's Telson," he said acting as if he had a hat of some sort.

"And I'm Roy," he said with a smile. She nodded.

"Nice to meet you," she said. Roy nodded and looked at Naro.

"Now, as I was saying, the glider was able to hold us…"

"Not possible!" Naro said with a wave of his hand.

"Is too!" Roy shouted.

"No, no it's not!" Naro said.

"That's enough!" Estra said. They groaned.

"And we were just starting to have fun too," Naro grumbled. Estra shook her head. Those two were ridiculous.

"I swear, you two are more insane then I am…"

"Uh-uh!" they said together.

"No way!" Roy said. "No one's as crazy as you are!" Estra looked up slightly to see Chief walking by, there was a chance and she was taking it.

"Not true! I'm not the one who floated through space and gave the Covenant back their bomb." Chief halted and looked at her, he found she wasn't looking back but knew she had seen him and was, in her own small way, addressing him. Roy blinked.

"Who did that?" Naro said puzzled. Estra said nothing but smirked. Chief somehow knew she was waiting for him to say something, but he restrained.

"A friend," she murmured.

"Descriptive," Roy muttered. "No, really, who are you talking about?"

"I told you, a friend," she repeated.

"Ok, now I'm perplexed," Naro said. Roy and Charly stared at him.

"What?" they said in together. Estra shook her head.

"He's confused," she translated for the weaker minded.

"Oh!" they said together. She chuckled with a shake of her head.

"Do we know him?" Toroff asked. Estra nodded.

"Is he here?" Roy asked. Estra nodded again.

"Is he, uh, a good friend of yours?" Charly asked. After a little consideration Estra nodded. Everyone looked at each other, not quite sure what was going on. Estra knew who she was talking about, but was too wrapped up in the game to notice that Chief had walked over and was standing behind her. Roy, Telson, Toroff, and Naro all saw him. Charly had heard him, but didn't know who it was.

"Is it Chief?" all the boys said together. Estra nodded again.

"How'd you guess?" she asked curiously. They looked at each other, but Chief spoke first.

"Good eyes," he said. Estra jumped and nearly shrieked as he spoke. She whirled around and stared at him. Everyone burst into laughter. Chief smiled, but no one could tell.

"How long have to been there?"

"Here? Not long, but I was over there for a while," he said pointing across the fire. Estra gave him a glare that made him almost want to laugh, almost but not quite.

"Thanks for the warning!" she said. Chief nodded.

"You're welcome," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh brother."

"Father," Roy coughed. Estra punched him so hard that he fell backwards. Everyone laughed, everyone but Chief. But Estra thought she heard him chuckle.

"Shut up before I kill you," she growled.

"Geez," Roy said standing up and wiping himself off. Estra rolled her eyes. She looked up at Chief.

"Yes?" Chief walked away with a nod as if asking her to come with. She groaned and followed him. "What?" Chief turned around and looked her over. Estra was not at all uncomfortable as he did this, he could study her all he liked.

"You seem high spirited," he said.

"And?" He shrugged. "What does that mean?" Her voice was a growling angry.

"You're, different," he said. Estra raised her eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head.

"What are you getting at Chief?" He was silent. Sam walked over.

"I couldn't help but over hear ya, and I think what Chief is a-trying ta say here is that he wants ta get to know ya, am I right Chief?" Sam said. Chief nodded. "There ya have it." And he walked away. Estra's eyebrow went down and her look was grave.

"Oh," she murmured. Chief looked up at her. "I-I'll be back." She walked away. Chief groaned. He looked over at the ring. Roy said something and got up to follow her. Chief didn't follow.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day  
Perla: And may it be the best day ever, of all time **


End file.
